A Bully's Return
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki faces his old bully and hides away his problem, but Shifu already knows. Musaki plans to get a little revenge on him and takes the bully down. Has he gone too far? Read and find out and you'll see a little side of him you've never seen before.
1. Bitter Reunion

This came to my mind since Christmas Day 2009 and I had to let it release my cranium. Hope ya like it!

* * *

A Bully's Return

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Bitter Reunion

One day, Musaki was walking towards the town in China, just taking a little walk to sort of get some air and such. After a full week of rigorous training, he felt that now's the time to get some air and maybe take a little walk to sort of clear his thoughts.

He walked past Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and waved at him. Mr. Ping saw him and waved back at him. Musaki sighed softly, knowing that he's hoping that nothing could screw up his moment.

Until....

He saw someone in the shadows and didn't know who it was, but he heard someone scream and it was a little kid being beaten up. Musaki's jaw dropped in shock to see someone get messed up. The person just laughed hysterically and shouted, "What, you gonna cry? Go ahead, crybaby!"

Musaki had heard that voice before and it was familiar to him and he knew for a sec that this was going to be the worst thing that he witnessed. He stepped in and said, "Leave the kid alone."

"Who's gonna make me?"

Soon, the kid looked at him and when he saw those blue eyes and gasped softly and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Musaki."

He looked at his face and noticed that it is Musaki. Then, he asked, "Ugly Panda?"

"That's the same. I see you haven't changed, Eli."

He recognized the snow leopard, 142 pounds, a little taller than Musaki, grey and silver fur, orange eyes, wears green and black jeans with a belt buckle and 18 years of age, because of the traumatic memories of being tormented at Bao Gu Orphanage.

"Of course I haven't! And I see you've grown a little taller. Not much for what you used to be when you were an orphan."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Musaki asked.

"You're still the puny panda I've known to mess with."

Eli looked at the kid he held and said, "Beat it, kid."

He dropped him as he ran off, then looked at Musaki and asked, "Came to fight me?"

"Dude, I'm not here to fight you."

"Too bad, I'm still gonna mess you up."

Musaki gulped nervously and backed away slowly and Eli couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He growled and leaped towards him and beats him up in the shoulder, mouth, legs, hands and lands a punch on the face. Musaki screamed in terror and tries to escape, but Eli caught him by the ankle and he swung him around and then he threw him in the air as he leaped up in the sky and kicked him in the stomach and fell down on the pavement and rolled across town.

Eli quickly ran towards him and saw Musaki scratched and messed up. He shook his head and said, "Same old Musaki. Doesn't want to fight back. That's cool with me."

Then, Eli punched him in the nose and scratched him in the eye, which made Musaki scream loudly in pain. Eli laughed at him hardly and Musaki felt completely hurt by that. Tears almost filled his eyes and then, ran back to the Jade Palace, crying. As he got to the stairs, he didn't want anyone to know that he was bullied....again.

He went to the bunkhouse and stormed off into his room, away from everyone. As he closed the door, he felt completely angry and sad all at the same time. Then, he felt some blood coming out of his face, which pains him a lot. He curled himself up in a little ball and started crying.

A knock came at his door and he said, "Go away."

"Lil' Saki? It's me."

Musaki sniffled and asked, "What do you want, Po?"

Po could tell that Musaki is upset and didn't know what it is. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you just leave me alone, please?"

"But Musaki, I just---"

"GO AWAY!!!!!" he screamed.

It was a long pause for a sec and Musaki continued crying softly. Po stood there, looking a little taken aback by this huge problem that Musaki won't tell him about. Musaki sighed heavily, wiped his eyes, sniffled a few and told him softly, "Just leave me alone."

It didn't take long before Po sighed heavily and he didn't respond, he just nodded his head and walked away. Musaki heard Po's footsteps depart and just wanted some alone time to cool off and such.

As Po was walking, he stopped and saw Shifu standing there. He came out of the shadows and said, "I heard someone scream."

"Yeah, I know." Po said.

"Is something wrong, Master Po?"

"It's Musaki. He's got a problem, but he's not telling me."

Shifu sighed heavily, shook his head and said, "I see."

He then walked towards his room, knocked on his door, which made Musaki a little agitated and said, "Po, I said go away. Which part of 'go away' does your fat brain does not get?"

"I beg your pardon?"

All of a sudden, he can tell that it's Shifu, because of his stern voice. He got up and opened the door.

"Sorry about that."

Shifu was shocked when he saw a beaten up, bloodied Musaki standing in his room. He asked, "What happened?"

"Long story."

"Who did this to you?"

He didn't want anyone to know that it was his old bully that did this, because he knew that they would ask him so many questions about him, so he tried to make excuses for it.

"While I was out, I....tried to get back up the stairs and then, I slipped and fell down the stairs and I bumped myself into a tree. It was crazy."

Shifu looked at him sternly and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, very sure, very."

Shifu didn't say anything and had this stern look on his face, knowing that there was something else there that he didn't want to get anything out of Musaki. He nodded his head and asked, "Even if there was something wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Absoultely." Musaki said.

"Okay then."

Shifu got out of his room and closed the door, and still had this suspicious look on his face that somebody might be threatening him or beating him up. The half bloodied face show proof that someone was messing with Musaki.

"Shifu?"

He looked up and there was Po standing there. He asked, "Did you get anything from Musaki?"

"Not quite, but his face is messed up."

"How so?"

"Somebody did this to him, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Well, how do you know if someone did?"

"I can tell from his expression on his face that he's covering something up and that someone might have messed him up?"

"You mean someone bullied him?"

"I don't know, panda. But I'll find out one of these days. Get a rag, put some water in it and put it in Musaki's face."

"Should I see it first?"

"Be my guest."

Po went into Musaki's room, opened the door silently, then all of a sudden, Musaki turns around and sees the scratch and the bloodied face and nose, which frightened Po. He looked in horror and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"None of your business."

"Okay....."

Then, Po got out of his way, closed the door, looked at Shifu and asked, "It's that bad, huh?"

Shifu looked at him with his arms crossed and asked, "What do you think?"

"So, I should get the rag?"

"Yes."

Po got out of his way and went to find a rag, while Shifu was curious to know what's going on with Musaki. He sighs and walks off without another word, but he's thinking, 'Someday, I will find out what this is all about. Someday.'

Moments later, Po came back to Musaki's room and knocked on the door and said, "I got something to sort of help you stop the bleeding."

Musaki opened the door and looks at him and sees the rag. He picks up the rag and says, "Thanks."

"No problem."

He sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I didn't mean to be so mad at you."

"It's fine. I just want to know if you're okay."

"I think I'll be fine. It's my problem."

Musaki puts the rag on his face and it soothes the blood a little. Po asked, "You want another rag?"

"Can you?"

"Sure thing."

Then, Po came back with a rag and some blocks of ice. Musaki asked, "What's all this?"

"The ice is supposed to stop the swelling, but I figured it'll help stop the bleeding."

Musaki got the ice pack and put it on his head and sighed in relief to see the ice cooling down. He said, "Thanks, this is just what I need."

"Don't mention it. So, is there something going on with you that I should know about?"

Musaki looked at Po and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. With your face messed up, just wanted to find out what's up."

"I told Shifu that I fell down the stairs and it messed up my face and a tree scratched me. It's just a way to hide my real problem."

"What is the real problem, though?"

"I can't tell you."

"Are you sure? You always tell me everything."

"Not this time. With a situation like this, I don't think I'll tell anybody about it."

"If you say so. But if you do have a problem, you'd tell me, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, okay. Just checking. If you need to talk to me, just find me, okay?"

"Sure."

Po walked off and Musaki remained in his room with the ice pack. He sighed heavily and said, "He knows something. Why do I have the feeling one of them already know? Eli's gonna kick my butt....again."

* * *

Musaki's hidden problem. Poor Musaki. Hopefully, this story will be interesting for you guys! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Ichi and Ren's Arrival

Just a little favor for klonoakazeno. Hope I did Ren pretty good. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ichi and Ren's Arrival

Several minutes later, Shifu was walking outside of the bunkhouse trying to gather his thoughts to find out what's Musaki's problem. He was surprised that Musaki was covering something up to prevent Shifu from finding out what's his problem. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to sort of ease the stress away about Musaki's issue.

"I will find out what's Musaki's problem soon. I have to find out what's wrong with him." he said, softly.

"Who's problem, master?"

He quickly turned around and it was Crane, Mantis and Tigress standing behind him. Shifu told them, "Students, how long were you standing there?"

"We just came out from our rooms. Which one is a problem?" asked Mantis.

Shifu sighed heavily and said, "It's Musaki."

Most of them were kinda surprised that Musaki has a problem. They turned to each other and didn't know what to make of it. Then, they turned back to Shifu and Crane asked, "Is it serious?"

"It is, but he won't tell me about it."

"Maybe he did something that was juvenile and completely destructed the entire town." Tigress said.

Crane looked at Tigress in a disturbed glare and said, "Not even close. You know Musaki is not that kind of person who would do that."

"What makes you think that?" asked Shifu.

"He might."

"Maybe he's got some emotional issues that he hidden from us." Mantis said.

"Maybe that's just it."

"What do you guys think?" asked Crane.

"Maybe he's thinking about committing suicide." Tigress said.

Shifu, Mantis and Crane all looked at Tigress in a disturbed and also a bit of confusin going on. Mantis blurted out, "Suicide? Are you nuts?!"

"What kind of sick, twisted mind made you say some crap like that?" asked Crane.

"I mean, seriously, Tigress. What were you thinking?" asked Shifu.

"Well, he might."

"Only if depressed people plans to take away their lives, but not Musaki. He's way too down-to-earth to even think about suicide."

"What's his hidden problem?" asked Mantis.

"That's just it. I don't know what's his problem."

"That's weird. Usually, he always comes to us when he has a problem or we come to him when something's wrong, but he's never hidden something from us, no matter how serious it is." Crane said.

Most of them were kinda concerned about Musaki's hidden problem and wanted to find out what the problem is. Shifu looked at them and said, "I think it's up to me to find out what's his problem and why he's not telling us."

"Are you certain, master?" asked Tigress.

"Have I ever been uncertain, Tigress?"

"No, master."

"Did he tell you what's wrong?"

"I saw his face, it was scratched up and bloodied. He told me he fell down on one of the stairs and the tree that caused his scratched face and made it bloodied."

"Wow, really?" asked Crane.

"No. How could a tree scratch his face?"

"Not sure, but it happened to me one time when I was young." Crane said.

"I can understand that, but that scratched looked like it came from someone's claws and I know it wasn't Tai Lung."

"How can Tai Lung do that? Musaki kicked his butt almost a year ago."

"Looks like someone else did it and I'm gonna find out who it is."

"One problem: even if you know what Musaki's problem is and who scratched him up, you don't even know who did this to him." Tigress said.

"Trust me, Tigress. I will find out, no matter what it takes."

Tigress couldn't argue with what Shifu said and knew that Shifu is determined to find out who. She sighed and said, "I understand, master."

"Good then."

Crane, Mantis and Tigress bowed before Shifu and he bowed back as well and they went on their way, leaving Shifu to think things through. He felt the wind blowing through his fur, sighing heavily, wondering what would Oogway do in this situation.

He closed his eyes and said, "Master, if you can hear me...tell me what to do."

"How about turn around and say hello to us?"

He opened his eyes, turned around and it was Ichi standing behind him. He chuckled softly and Shifu smiled as well.

"Hello, Ichi."

"Hey, Shifu. How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought someone over that I think you might know."

He turns around and sees another dog that looks like Ichi, but different from him and he came to him, smiling a little.

"You remember Ren, right?"

"Hey, Shifu." Ren said.

"Of course. How have you been, Ren?"

"Doing just fine. What about you?"

"The same. What brings you here?"

"Ichi told me that I should meet some guy named Musaki here."

"Hey, Shifu."

They turned around and it was Po standing on the door, not knowing that Ichi and Ren are here. He looked at them and said, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Po." Ichi said.

"How's it going, dude?" Ren said.

"Just fine. What brings you guys here?"

"I wanted Ren to meet Musaki. Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's here, but I don't think he needs to see anyone at this point. In fact, I saw him walk to the Sacred Peach Tree a few minutes ago."

"Wanna meet him there?" asked Shifu

"Of course."

* * *

I hope you like it! Don't worry, the third chapter will show Musaki meeting Ren for the first time.


	3. Musaki Meets Ren

Where Musaki meets Ren for the first time. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: Musaki Meets Ren

Musaki sat down on the Sacred Peach Tree to gather his thoughts together and half of his blood are almost gone. It feels like it's scratched up pretty badly and he feels as if his old bully could be coming back for him for revenge or something like that. He's not sure what it is, but he's really scared to tell anyone about what happened because he's afraid that Eli would kill him if he ever told anyone.

He looked at he sky and thought about his parents and starts thinking what would he do in a situation like this. Then, he closed his eyes and starts to think about what would happen if Eli did come back for him. It would be too scary for him to face him again.

He opened his eyes and looked really unsure of what would happen if Eli came here and would take him down. It would be a nightmare for him.

"There you are."

Musaki turned around and sees Ichi walking towards him. He didn't expect him to come by, but he's happy that he came anyway. He smiled and said, "How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"In between."

"All right."

Then, Ichi noticed a scar on his face and became totally shocked about it. He asked, "What happened?"

Musaki looked at the scar and knew that Ichi wanted to know what happened to his face. He tried to make excuses for it and told him, "I fell down from the stairs and a branch scratched my face."

Ichi was confused and didn't believe that for a sec. He said, "Are you sure nobody beat you up?"

"I'm positive."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"If they were, you'd tell me, right?"

"Sure."

"Well, okay."

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, almost forgot. I want you to meet somebody."

Ichi ran towards the tree and seconds later, he was walking with Ren to meet Musaki for the first time. Musaki was taken by surprise as he saw Ren walking towards him. Ichi got in front of him and said, "This is my cousin, Ren. Ren, Musaki, Musaki, Ren."

"Nice to meet you, Musaki." Ren said, holding out his paw.

Musaki puts out his paw and shook hands with him and said, "You too, Ren."

"So, Ichi's been telling me a lot about you."

"How so?"

"Well, he tells me you're a singer-songwriter, really awesome in kung-fu, a little shy, great cook and that most people compare you to Po."

"I get that sometimes."

"What's the difference?"

"To be honest, most people think I look like Po, but I'm smaller, 14 years of age, blue eyes and everything in between."

"Okay, that's cool."

Soon, Ren saw the scratch on Musaki's face and was taken aback from it. He asked, "What happened to your face?"

"Well, I don't know, actually."

"Come on, Musaki. I'm just asking as your friend, what really happened to your face?" Ichi asked.

Musaki isn't sure that he should tell Ichi and Ren about his face, because he still feels scared about his old bully. Then, Ichi glared at him and knew for a sec that there was no turning back. He sighed heavily and said, "Okay, I'll tell you the truth, but only if it's between the three of us."

"Hey, we won't tell anyone." Ren said.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time after you blabbed to Shiissa that Fu read his diary." Ichi said.

"I didn't know it was that serious. It just slipped out of my mouth."

"Yeah, 'slipped'."

"Slipped, I blabbed. What's the difference?"

"It's the same thing."

He turned his attention to Musaki and said, "It's just between us.....right, Ren?"

Ren sighed heavily and said, "Okay, we won't tell."

Musaki sat down with them and said, "See, I made up the whole falling down the tree and scratched in the tree thing to avoid my real problem. The truth is, there was this bully named Eli and he just beat me up for old times sake and it was ugly."

Ichi and Ren gasped in shock as they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ichi asked, "Seriously?!"

"Yep."

"Who's this Eli?" asked Ren.

"He's the meanest, mean-tempered, violent bully from Bao Gu Orphanage. I've know this dude since I was six and he's been bullying me constantly until he got adopted by some martial arts family three years later. After that, I was happy inside and out that he wasn't around to make my life miserable. He's also a snow leopard as well."

"Like Tai Lung?" asked Ichi.

"Well, 5.1 percentage of Tai Lung, except he doesn't have kung fu skills and he has grey and silver fur, wears green and black jeans with the belt buckle, but there is one feature of Tai Lung that's common."

"And what's that?"

"The orange eyes."

"I shudder to think that this dude has the same orange eyes as Tai Lung."

"I know."

"Did you tell Shifu and the others?" asked Ren.

Musaki sighed and said, "No. I didn't tell them. That's why I made up the excuse."

"So....you.....lied to Shifu?"

"I didn't lie to him."

Ichi glared at him and Musaki groaned heavily and said, "It was a little white lie."

"You know you're not supposed to lie to Shifu."

"I know, but what can I do? If I tell him, Eli will harm me anyway."

"How do you know that?" asked Ren.

"I don't know. I'm just afraid he might."

"Do you think you can talk to Shifu about it?" asked Ichi.

"I'm not sure."

Ren and Ichi looked at each other and looked at Musaki, then Ichi told him, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us."

Musaki smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem."

"Do you do any kung-fu?" asked Ren.

"Of course. Since I've been adopted here, I learned a lot about it." Musaki said.

"That's cool. I'm a very skilled fighter and I'm an expert of the Black Dragon Group."

"Oh, here we go again." Ichi groaned.

"Dude, come on."

"I keep hearing about this several times before and it's a little annoying to say the least."

"I bet it sounds cool." Musaki said.

"Most definitely cool."

Musaki, Ichi and Ren kept talking while they were in the Sacred Peach Tree and it feels as though Musaki found a new friend that's related to Ichi. He's hoping that his secret will be kept under wraps between the three of them, but he was unaware that Shifu was the one watching the entire time without being seen. He was kinda concerned that he made up something just to sort of hide away his problem.

He sighed heavily and said, "A bully problem? I'm gonna keep my eye on Musaki and I'll wait until he tells me more about this Eli."

At that point, Shifu already knew something and he was right. He did know about it while he listened to the entire conversation.

* * *

I've got some more to go. Hope I did Ren okay. Stay tuned for more! Also for klonoakazeno, what is the Black Dragon group? Again, stay tuned for more chapters!


	4. Getting to Know Ren

A little bonding moment between Musaki and Ren.

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting to Know Ren

A few hours later, Musaki, Ren and Ichi were hanging out in Musaki's room and Musaki feels his face was healing slowly and the blood stopping pouring out. Ichi asked, "How did Eli beat you up exactly?"

Musaki looked at himself and sees that there's no blood on his head anymore. He sighed an said, "I don't know. I was taking a walk towards town until I saw someone threatening a little kid. As the shadows came in the light, there was Eli. I could tell because of his toughness and his orange eyes."

"Kinda like Tai Lung?"

"1.9 percent. Anyway, he recognized me based on my blue eyes and used to call me names such as 'Skinny Panda' or 'Munchkin Bear', 'Rugrat Panda', but the most name he called me was 'Ugly Panda'."

Ichi gasped in horror and asked, "Why would he say that?"

"He thinks my face looks ugly. It just hurts me to the core in several different ways."

"He's a jerk." Ren said.

"A complete jerk and he shows no signs of guilt and remorse of those things he did. He did it just so everyone would think he's cool."

"Bullying does not make the other person cool. They just like to torment other people."

"You got that right."

"I remember when I was bullied at the orphanage, three boars--Cash, Dash and Flash--always call me names, beat me up and blame me for several stuff and it's not fair to me. I wanted to kill them and I wanted to mess with them so bad, but I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?" asked Musaki.

"If I did, my powers would go to the extreme limit and end up killing someone and everyone would look at me as a killer, so after I got tormented by those douche bags, I would walk away, go to my dark room and just cry, so that no one can see me."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, but since I came here, it's like a release of burden and anguish and pain has been lifted off my shoulders thanks to Shifu, Po and the most of the Five. It's like for the first time in my life, I actually have an awesome family."

"That's incredible." Ren said.

"Why couldn't you just tell Shifu about it?"

Musaki sighed and said, "When you get bullied by Eli, you don't tell anyone what he did otherwise he might kill you. I mean, really kill you. He told me that when someone ask me who did this, I'm supposed to tell them that it was an accident, which in layman's terms; lie."

"You know you suck at lying." Ichi said.

"I know, but it was either this or get killed."

"You have to make your own decisions sometime, but you have to tell anyway. It'll make it easier on you." Ren said.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Musaki has been giving himself some doubts about it, but he really feels bad about lying to Shifu about the bullying. He sighed heavily and said, "I'll tell him what happened, but this is my problem. I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"Can you at least try?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"I mean, if I was you, I would use my powers to freeze him or tear him up for good. I wouldn't let him hurt my cousins or my friends like that." Ren said.

"You'd really do that?" asked Musaki.

"Of course."

"So, tell me about you."

Ren sighed heavily and said, "Where do I begin? Well, I'm like Ichi, only a little taller than him, kinda quiet, a skilled fighter, flower arranging. The list is kinda endless."

Musaki froze for a sec and said, "I was with you until flower arranging."

"I like flowers. Sunflowers, roses, blue jays, and other kinds of flowers, especially the ones that undying affection."

"When it comes to Ren, he's like a flower-holic."

"You use that word all the time and I can't understand what it is."

"Addiction to flowers."

"I like to arrange flowers, like you do."

Musaki turned to Ichi and asked, "You arrange flowers?"

"One time I did. It was only one time and I made those for Kaguya."

"Kaguya's his girlfriend." Ren said, softly.

"I heard that. She's only a friend."

"Sure she is."

"Dude, she really is."

"I'm surprised that she isn't your girlfriend yet."

Ichi rolled his eyes and said to Musaki, "Don't listen to him. He talks crazy junk."

"Maybe it's crazy, but it's also true."

"Oh, whatever."

Musaki chuckled softly and thinks that Ichi and Ren are kinda like Ichi and Fu, only they're cousins. Then, they all heard a knock on the door and Ichi said, "Come in."

The door opens and in comes Shifu. He smiled at them and said, "Hello."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I would like to talk to Musaki for a sec."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Sure thing, master. What about?"

"It's very important."

Musaki got up and then, he walked with Shifu as he closed the door in the hallway. Ichi and Ren looked at each other and they quickly headed for the door, their ears pressed to the wall to 'listen' to Shifu and Musaki's conversation.

* * *

What's gonna happen? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. One on One Conversation

Shifu is suspecting something. Wonder what's gonna happen.

* * *

Chapter 5: One-on-One Conversation

Musaki looked nervous and he figured that Shifu was suspicious about something as they went in the hallway. He looked at Musaki in a stern look on his blue eyes, which frightened Musaki a little bit.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Shifu.

Musaki looked very nervous and kinda fidgeting a little bit, like he knows something. He swallowed hard and asked, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know; life, training, maybe some problems with someone?"

Musaki was sweating a little bit and said, "No, master. Th-there's no problems."

"Are you sure? Because I overheard your conversation with you and Ichi and Ren. Was there an old bully?"

Musaki's eyes widened a little, because he was gonna tell him about, but Shifu already cut to the chase. Inside, he's thinking, 'How'd you know that?'

Meanwhile, Ichi and Ren's ears were pressed to the wall, listening to the entire conversation.

"Do you think he's gonna tell?" asked Ichi.

"Could be a possibility." Ren answered.

"Don't let them think we're listening as well."

"Dude, trust me. I'm the master of hearing things."

Ichi scoffed and said, "How?"

"I have ears, duh!"

"Shh! Not so loud. They might hear."

They continued eavesdropping the entire conversation with Shifu and Musaki to see if he's gonna tell.

"I can honestly say that there is no bullying problem." Musaki said.

Shifu glared at Musaki a bit while he crossed his arms. He looked up at him and asked, "Are you telling me the truth, Musaki?"

"Of course, master."

"If there was something really wrong and you don't know what it is, that's a lie."

"I figured that."

"You would never lie to me, would you, Musaki?"

"Oh, no, master. You know I would never lie to you."

Shifu was still not buying it, but he still wanted to get some answers coming from him, so he's thinking about giving him a few chances to tell him what's his real problem. He looked at him and said, "Even if there was a problem, you'd still tell me, right?"

"Of course."

"You do trust me, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Ren.

"If I know Shifu, he'll probably give him a few days until Musaki spills the beans, so that way, he might tell him the real situation."

"Sounds like he knows."

"Pretty much."

"Even if there was a problem with me, I'd still tell you. But there's no problems now." Musaki said.

"Look at me." Shifu said, sternly.

He looked at Shifu and then, he said, "Get down on one knee and look me directly in the eye."

He got down on one knee and looked at Shifu's blue eyes and then, he asked, "Is there something going on with you?"

He kept looking at him in the eyes and said, "No, master."

He sighed heavily and didn't know what the problem is, but he's still willing to find out sooner or later.

"Okay, then. Still, if it's something you need to get off youir chest, now's the perfect time to do it."

"Maybe later."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"I'll give you a few days until you're ready."

"A few days?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, master. A few days is good."

"Good."

"So, that's it? I can go?"

"You're free....for now."

Musaki knew that he was in deep sludge already, so he went back to his rom, until the door opens and he sees Ren and Ichi near the other side of the door. Both Shifu and Musaki looked at them and figured that they were eavesdropping.

Ichi chuckled innocently and said, "Hey."

"What's up?" asked Ren.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" asked Musaki.

Ichi scoffed and said, "No. What would make you think that?"

Shifu came in front of them and told him, "I can tell because your ears were in the door. Were you listening to our conversation?"

"It was all Ren's idea."

"No way! You came in first!" Ren exclaimed.

"Oh, please. You couldn't eavesdrop an conversation even if you tried."

"Says you!"

"Enough! Both of you should know better than to listen in our private conversation."

"We're sorry."

"Let's never let anything like this happen again. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

Shifu nodded his head and walked off. Then, he looked back at Musaki and realized that there is no turning back, then he was gone. He sighed heavily as he went back in. As he came in, Ichi asked, "You didn't tell him, didn't you?"

"No."

"Dude, he's bound to know sooner or later."

"I would prefer later."

"We all know it's not gonna last long."

"No, I know that."

"Well, at least there's no pressure."

"Not so sure about it."

* * *

Kinda anxious about telling Musaki his problems? What's gonna happen in the next few days? Might as well wait for more chapters!


	6. Another Bad Day

Musaki getting bullied again...and this time, it's brutal.

* * *

Chapter 6: Another Bad Day

The next day, Musaki was walking back to the Jade Palace after having lunch at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and was eager to get back to training. As he got there, someone called him out of nowhere behind him....

"Hey, Panda Dip-Wad!"

He could recognize that voice behind him and it chills him to the bone. He as very scared to look behind and knew that it was Eli. He scoffs and headed for the stairs, but as he was about to attempt to go up, Eli runs towards him, leaps up in the air and kicks him in the face hard, causing Musaki to fall down and land on the ground on his back.

When he opened his eyes, he could see that it is Eli, in front of him. He got up quickly and feels very scared and frightened. He panted furiously and asked, "What do you want from me now?"

"Two reasons; one, when I tell you to come, you come! Second, you won't seem to remember my friends from the orphanage."

Out of nowhere, there were two tigers; both male, a little taller, but different features. Musaki shuddered fearfully and looked at them. He said in a shaky voice, "Oh, yeah. How could I not forget Justin and Ian, the two you always love to kick my butt almost every time."

"That's right, Musaki." Justin said.

Justin, 17 years old, male tiger, green and white eyes, wearing blue and red sweatpants, has orange fur with white stripes, and has a bar on his lip and some piercings on his face, stares at Musaki with intimidation and snarls at him, causing Musaki to jump out of his skin.

"You look kinda...different and scary."

"Scary how?"

"What have you done to yourself?"

"Thought it should go with my tough guy exterior. You like?"

"No, I don't like."

"Too bad!"

"Long time, no see." snarled Ian.

"I see you haven't changed."

"No, I haven't."

Ian, 19 years old, male tiger, red and orange eyes, wearing red and black ripped jeans with holes in the center of the knees, white fur with the green stripes, has multiple tattoos all over his body and piercings and three bars on his lip, ear and nose, looked at Musaki with very much fear and intimidation, which made him shake a little.

"But your looks have changed."

"I see you've noticed."

"Let me guess, you guys were adopted?"

"Yep. Me and Justin are now brothers."

"How is that even possible?"

"We made a promise that both of us should get adopted and that promise has been kept ever since." Justin said.

"I'm scared to know which family took you guys in." Musaki said.

"Both of our adopted parents are into tattoos and piercings."

"That explains it. Why have you guys come, anyway?"

"Cause word on the street is that you got adopted at that Jade Palace. Is that true?"

"Y-Yeah, it is."

"Well, we figured that if you ever get adopted in Shifu's lame-brain house of kung fu douche bags, then it should be easier to take you down....so that no one can see and or hear you scream." Eli said.

Musaki looked very fearful and asked, "What does that mean?"

Eli looked at both Justin and Ian and he said, "We should do what we did in the old days, guys."

Musaki backed away slowly, but they already got near him and grabbed him by the hands and dragged him towards the town streets into an unseen part of town. A few minutes later, Justin and Eli grabbed him by the legs and knocked him over the walls multiple times very hard, then he threw him in the air and Eli jumps up and kicks him in the face with his feet.

"Hey, guys! Remember this?!" Eli asked.

He grabbed Musaki's elbows and threw him down the ground hard. Justin said, "You mean, the old punch you in the face and mess him up routine?"

Then, Justin grabbed Musaki's neck, which causes him to choke like he's losing air. Sooner or later...

_**BAM!**_

Knocked Musaki in the face with his fist which he fell down on the ground and then, he looked up and saw Ian there. He waved at him and then, grabbed his head, then pulls out a stick and hits him in the stomach and the face multiple times.

"How could we forget? We used to have a lot of fun with him." Ian said.

Justin and Eli came towards him and all three of them ganged up on Musaki and brought in their weapons--Ian; nunchuks, Justin; kataras and Eli; mace-- to charge at Musaki. He gulped nervously and started running for his life until Eli grabbed him by the back and started beating him up. Musaki screamed loudly and everyone else in the town heard him screaming a lot while the others messed him up a lot, but the screaming caught someone's attention.

* * *

5 minutes later....

Eli, Justin and Ian were walking out of the alley, heading home, just laughing and giving each other credit for messing Musaki up.

"Man, that was fun." Ian said.

"Dude, I am so tired, but it's a good tired." Justin said.

"Guys, we've done it again, just like old times. Remember when he teased and taunted him about his size?" Eli said.

Both Justin and Eli sighed happily and said, "Good times, good times."

Meanwhile, a beaten and bruised Musaki slowly came out of hiding to head home, but everything in his body was full of injury. Most of his elbows, leg, and shoulders were scarred, bloodied and scratched up. He spent most of the way home limping in pain. He grabbed his shoulder as he continued on, but every step he took was agony.

"Why did they do this to me?" asked Musaki, tearfully.

As he was walking, someone out of the darkness saw him walking back home, but what he didn't know is that someone was Shifu. He was appalled for seeing Musaki messed up and covering up his real problem. He sighed heavily and didn't know that it was that serious. Even though he saw it coming, he felt a sense of concern and also felt sorry for him, because he saw the whole fight and didn't even stop. He puts his hand on his heart and whispered, "I wished you would've told me this sooner. My heart hurts for you."

He closed his eyes and wanted to get home before Musaki finds out he saw the fight, because it would add to Musaki's bad day.

As Musaki was limping, he had already lost half of his strength to even make it home and all of a sudden, he saw Ren, Ichi, Fu and Kaguya walking out of the manga store and he didn't want them to see him like this, but Fu turned around and noticed him limping.

"Musaki?"

He stopped and looked at the others, which shocked all of them. They all gasped and went to him, looking at a very bruised and injured Musaki. Kaguya asked him, "What happened?"

He was panting heavily and couldn't speak up. Ren and Ichi grabbed both of his legs and Ren said, "Let's get him back to the palace."

"How? The stairs are so huge." Fu said.

"And long. How can we even bring him up to the top of the stairs?" Ichi said.

Sooner, Ichi, Ren, Fu and Kaguya tried their hardest to carry Musaki back to the Jade Palace, including walking up the steps, but Ren thought of an idea.

"How about we use these to carry him up the stairs, you know, the ones that they pick up heroes after a battle or introducing them to the crowd?"

"Great idea. Why didn't you think of it sooner?" Kaguya asked.

"You never asked."

Several minutes later, they started carrying Musaki up in some dragon-like riding hut thing to the stairs until Crane saw them carrying someone on the stairs, so he flew down and got in front of them to see what's up.

"Hey, Crane." Ichi said.

"Hey, guys. What have you got there?" he asked.

As Crane walked over to see who's there, he gasped in horror to see that Musaki was there, all battered and bruised. He looked at them and asked, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We saw limp back here and he was in really bad shape." Ichi said.

"Musaki, can you hear me?"

Musaki moaned in pain and looked at Crane and said, "No...."

"You guys should've asked me to carry him back home."

"We didn't even see you."

Several minutes later, Crane helped them by carrying the handles and using his wings to get there quickly. When they got to the top of the stairs, everyone helped Musaki out of there and he ended up sitting at the front of the steps.

"You okay, Saki?" asked Crane.

"No, I'm injured."

"We can see that." Ren said.

"You're lucky that you're alive." Kaguya said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Crane.

Musaki was frightened to even recall the moment, because it was all too scary for him to even tell anyone about it. He shook his head quickly as a quick 'no'.

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"Well, you gotta tell me about it so I can get Shifu to understand it."

"No! I can't tell Shifu about it. Neither can you!"

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"You're injured, messed up, badly bruised. Something is definitely happening and you can't even tell me what it is?"

"No."

"If you can't tell me, who are you gonna tell?"

There was a long pause and Crane wanted to get some answers from him, but there was no avail.

"Who? Who? Who are you gonna tell? Who are you gonna tell?! TELL ME WHO!!!"

"NOBODY, ALL RIGHT?!!! I can't tell you a freakin' thing, okay?! You just get out of my face!!!" Musaki screamed.

"Musaki--"

"GET OUT!!!!!"

Musaki definitely felt completely mad about the situation and his eyes were welling with tears and started crying. Crane didn't know what to do and what was wrong with him.

"Musaki, I---"

"Just leave me alone."

Crane got up, sighed heavily and nodded his head to sort of give him some space and then he went away, leaving Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren to help him get back to his room.

"What have you been eating?" Ichi asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

It's intense, right? Shifu has witness that brutal moment, but kept it to himself until something like this happens again. I'll be back for more.


	7. Discovering

Crane, Ren, Kaguya, Fu and Ichi are the only ones that knows Musaki's problem and Musaki vents about the bully and that situation that happened earliern that day, but kept secret from everyone else. Read this awesome chapter! It's really cool!

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovering

Musaki limped his way back to his room and Ichi, Ren, Kaguya and Fu were following him, despite hearing Musaki's cries of anguish and pain. Then, he finally got to his room and the others followed suit.

"Where do they keep the first-aid kit?" asked Ren.

"I think Shifu has some of it."

Then, a knock on the door comes and in comes Crane, looking terribly concerned, looking at Musaki. He cleared his throat and asked, "Is it okay if I talk to Musaki?"

"Why?" asked Ichi.

"I just wanted to know what's wrong."

Musaki looked at Crane and turned away from him. He walked towards him and puts his wing on his left shoulder and it made him wince.

"Sorry." he said.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you." Musaki said.

"I'm just concerned about you. I mean, what's up with you lately? Shutting everyone out, not telling anyone what's wrong with you and all of a sudden, you cover up a problem and you can't even tell us about it? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"It's me, Crane, remember? You can tell me anything."

"Can you keep it a secret, all of you?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I kinda told Shifu a little lie about what really happened to me yesterday and secondly, I got bullied today and yesterday as well."

Everyone gasped and exclaimed, "No!"

"Yes! My old bully, Eli, came back to beat me down and today, it was even worse. Two of his friends--Justin and Ian, old bullies-- really messed me up with nunchuks, a mace and kataras. I think they want to beat me up, because they weren't through with me back at the orphanage yet."

Crane sighed heavily and didn't know that's what's wrong with him. He turned to him and said, "That's rough."

"He told me and Ren about it yesterday." Ichi said.

"That jerk! I'd like to see him take him down again!" Kaguya said.

"What's killing me is that why couldn't you just tell Shifu about it?" asked Crane.

"If I did, then Eli would find out and then he would kill me....literally."

"I'm sure that he's just kidding."

"No, because back at the orphanage, he told me that if I told someone that he did this to me, he'd come back for me and kill me...with a knife and swords and a mace."

"Is he that serious?" asked Fu.

"Yes, he is."

"Well, he has no right to do my friend like that! When I find them, I'm gonna make them wish they've never been born." Kaguya shouted.

"And what's worse, all three of them are adopted, but in different families. Eli got taken in by some fighting family not too far from here and Justin and Ian got taken in as well by some family who does tattoos and piercings."

"Ewww!" Kaguya squealed.

"That's disgusting!" Ichi said.

"That's not the worst part. Both Justin and Ian got pierced and tattoos in parts of their body."

"Gross!" Ren said.

"It's only on the faces."

"Why would anyone do that to themselves?" asked Crane.

"To make them look tough, I guess."

"Well, don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

"Thanks."

Then, Crane walked out of his room to get some first aid kit supplies while the others comfort him.

"I would take them down if I had the nerve!" Kaguya said.

"Even if they would take you down, they'd beat you up anyway. Eli refers to girls as 'sissified powderpuff twits with no brains.'"

Both Kaguya and Fu gasped and Fu said, "How could they say such stupid stuff about girls?"

"Well, because Eli likes to insult them, while Justin and Ian likes to harass them and maybe call every girl 'pieces of garbage and poop'."

"That is just low. Real low!" Kaguya shouted.

"I wouldn't let anyone speak about girls like that. I would freeze them for sure." Ren said.

"You would?" asked Fu.

"Of course."

"You have a real way of defending girls, aren't you?"

"Yeah I do. I'm a gentleman."

"That's what I like about you."

"It's true, though."

"Are you sure you guys are cousins?"

"Positive. He's mine and Fu's cousin." Ichi said.

"How many cousins you have?"

"Besides Ren, we have two cousins."

"Two?"

"Ren's my cousin and so's Shiissa and Xiaomu."

"Cool!"

"I'd like to meet your other cousins someday." Musaki said.

"You will."

* * *

Those scars will take a long time to heal, either it'll be healed in a few weeks or Shifu will heal them with his nerve attack. Who knows? Stay tuned for more!


	8. Quick Heal

Shifu's nerve attack skills helps heal Musaki quickly. Hope this makes any sense.

* * *

Chapter 8: Quick Heal

Crane walked towards the hallways of the bunkhouse, with armfuls of first aid kits for Musaki to cover up his injuries so it would heal. All of a sudden, in comes Shifu walking in when he sees Crane with all the first aid kits he's got on his wings. He came to him and asked, "What are you doing with these, Master Crane?"

Crane grunts and sees Shifu standing there and answered, "Just helping out Musaki, master."

"With all these first aid kits? Did you forget that I have nerve attacks?"

"I figured that, but I don't think it would be in effect, master."

"Oh, really? I was always the one to do these to you five when you got taken down by Tai Lung."

"Yeah, but those injuries are kinda serious."

"Crane, put away all these first aid kits and let me do what I can to heal Musaki."

"Yes, master."

Crane turned away with all these first aid kits and started walking, then he muttered, "Good luck."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, master."

Shifu went into Musaki's room, where he was surprised to see Kaguya and Fu there. Kaguya and Fu said 'hello' to Shifu and he answered back, then he focused on Musaki and noticed that he really is banged up.

"Musaki."

Musaki turned around and sees Shifu there in front of him. He blinked twice and felt his presence standing a little too close to him. Shifu looked at all these bruises, scars, scratches and beatings all over half of his body and noticed that it really is serious.

"What are you gonna do to me, Shifu?" asked Musaki.

"I will heal you."

Musaki paused for a second, looked in Shifu's eyes and said, "No, seriously."

"I will heal you. Which part confuses you, 'I will' or 'heal you'?"

"Both. Don't want to question this, but how could you possibly heal my injuries?"

"Get down on the floor."

Musaki looked down and thought that this isn't making any sense. He looked at Shifu and asked, "Do I have to?"

"On the floor....now."

Without questioning again, he went down on the floor and winced a little bit. He laid flat on the floor and then, Shifu cracked his knuckles and then does a little nerve attack through his body and within 10 seconds, he was back to normal.

As he got up, he feels no injury in him. He looked at his entire body and realized that it really does work. No bumps, bruises, scars, scratches, injuries in him any further. His eyes widened and then, he looked at Shifu and asked, "How'd you do that?"

"One of my nerve attacks. Helps to heal any types of injury or something. Been doing this for as long as I can remember."

Musaki feels no pain at all. Ichi, Ren, Kaguya and Fu were left speechless as their jaws drop in shock. Shifu thought that it would be a good idea to exit the room, but as he did, he stopped and turned to the others and said, "Let this be a lesson to all of you, especially Musaki. If anyone that you knew in the past has messed with you once and a decade later still messes with you, do not keep it bottled up. Just come to me with anything."

"Yes, master." they all said.

"Hey, Shifu." Musaki said.

Shifu stopped and turned to Musaki and asked, "Yes, Musaki."

He let out a crooked smile and said, "Thanks for healing me."

"Don't mention it. Also, I knew you were injured from the start."

Suddenly, as soon as Musaki could figure that out, he walked out of the room. He asked, "You think he....knows?"

"I don't know. What do you think?" asked Ren.

"If he does, I'm so dead meat."

"Why?" asked Kaguya.

"Cause Eli will be kicking my butt...and it will be brutal and fatal this time."

"I'd like to see him try!"

"Chill, Kaguya. You haven't met the dude yet." Ichi said,

"No, but I'd like to! I'd kick his butt just to show him who's boss!"

Ichi and Musaki groaned in embarassment and said, "Girls...."

"Can't live with them, can't live withoutn them."

* * *

The next chapter will have a scary moment for Musaki. Stay tuned!


	9. Bullying Nightmare

Told ya it's gonna get scary!

* * *

Chapter 9: Bullying Nightmare

Later that night, Musaki was sleeping in his room, and while he was sleeping, he was tossing and turning, moaning softly, feeling as if something bad is gonna happen soon.

"What do you want from me? What do you want? No....no...no, please....get away from me.....get away from me!

* * *

_Nightmare_

_The thunder crashes and it's a stormy night, where it's raining heavily than ever. _

_"Come back here, you runt!!!"_

_The scream was louder than it ever was before. Then, Musaki popped out of nowhere, panting heavily away from his bully. He starts shaking heavily and then, as he turns around, the lightning strikes and it was Eli, standing in front of him, hunting for Musaki to kill him._

_Musaki screams and starts running away from him as possible, trying to get back to the Jade Palace, until he got cornered by Eli's friends, Justin and Ian, looking forward to kill Musaki and to kill him dead._

_He gasps in horror as he sees them carrying swords and a mace to clobber him with. _

_"Any last words, Musaki?" asked Ian. _

_He panted furiously, gasped harder and then, started running away from them, which Ian and Justin prompted to follow behind him. As he was running, he got stopped when Eli hopped out of the tree branch and got in front of him holding a knife._

_"I finally caught you. Now you will die!!!"_

_Just as soon as Musaki knew it, he got away from them as far as he could and as the rain starts pouring in hard, he ran away as quickly as he could and minutes later, he lost sight of them as he turned around. He went his way back to the Jade Palace and as soon as he opened the doors, it was dark and empty. He walked in silently, hoping to find everyone in there._

_He breathed heavily and said, "Hello? Anyone home? Shifu? Po? Anyobody?"_

_He was starting to get really scared and worried that something might've happen to them. As he was walking, he stepped in some blood. He looked down and there was this puddle of blood on the floor and soon, he followed the puddle and it stopped in the wall and found out the blood came out in a shock._

_He gasped in complete shock when he looked up in the ceiling and found that it was Shifu's blood and it was Shifu's lifeless body hanging up there. He backed away slowly and quickly ran out of the palace, leaning his back against the door, panting heavily, while holding his heart with his chest. He never knew that Shifu would be dead like this, then he thought about the others as well. He let out a scared gasp, then ran off quickly to the bunkhouse to check on everyone else. However, as he entered in and went in the hallways, he received a big shock and a scare._

_He walked in the hallways and on the walls were splattered blood everywhere. Then, he looked down and saw everyone lying there lifeless; Crane, Mantis, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren and then as he went into his room, he dropped his jaw and saw Po's body, hung in the wall, lifeless. _

_"No....No....this can't be true! They can't be dead! They can't be...."_

_Then, he saw down on his bed and started crying. His own family and friends....killed by some unknown killers. Then, he felt a splatter of blood dripping out of the wall and into the bed. He looked behind with a blood-splattered note that said;_

_"YOU'RE NEXT, MUSAKI!!!!!---ELI P.S.: DON'T LOOK UNDER THE BED....."_

_He shuddered and breathed heavily to even think that there's someone under the bed, but he checked it out anyway and there were orange eyes under there. He quickly wanted to get away, but someone grabbed him by the ankles and he fell down on the floor. He grunted with every effort to set him free, but there was a hysterical laugh from behind._

_"Guess who's ready to die?" asked Eli._

_Soon, it was Eli's hands that grabbed Musaki's ankles, and then he dragged them off, and Musaki was screaming to let go, but Eli's strength was far too much for him to let go and he dragged him off under the bed and Musaki was screaming as loud as he could and then...._

* * *

Back to reality....

Musaki opened his blue eyes and woke up screaming loudly.

Then, he looked around and saw that this is back to normal and it was all a nightmare. He sees Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren sleeping. He panted heavily and just wanted to get out. He got up from his bed, went out in the hallways and tiptoed silently out of the bunkhouse and went outside for some air and to clear his thoughts. But he was unaware that a certain red panda heard him scream out loud.

Musaki sat on the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom just thinking and everything about that nightmare. It just seems like he can't hide this problem from anyone else any longer, but what can he do about it? He starts thinking back on what Eli said to him back at the orphanage;

'If you tell anyone that I did something to you, I will kill you....really, really, REALLY kill you.'

He was scared for his life and there's nothing he couldn't do about it.

"Up a bit late, aren't we?"

He turned around and that it was Master Shifu walking towards the Sacred Peach Tree. He looked extremely concerned about Musaki and wondered what was up with him.

"Heard you scream."

"You did?"

"Yep. May I ask what is the cause?"

"I had a nightmare."

"And what was it about?"

"I'm gonna be killed by E--- by a monster."

Shifu could guess that it was that bully that's been beaten him down lately, but he didn't want Musaki to know that as well. He kept it to himself until Musaki finally tells him that.

He sighs and puts his hand on Musaki and told him, "You want to know the best way to confront this nightmare?"

"What's that?"

"Fight back."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Have I ever lied to you before, Musaki?"

Musaki looked at his serious face and said, "No."

"Then, how do you know that it's not possible?"

"This monster will literally beat the crap out of you if you do fight or even tell anyone that he messes with you. So, the best way was to keep it tight-lipped."

"You know you cannot do that. If you know something and you don't say something about it, you're letting it happen again."

"So, what should I do?"

"Here what I would say to my students; don't be afraid of anything. If your fears are starting to get in your way, the best thing you can do is fight it. You have to stop it yourself and never hide. You're fearless."

Musaki thought long and hard about it and realized that he has been living in fear of Eli since his time at the Bao Gu Orphanage and he started to get really sick of hiding himself away and keeping his mouth shut about it. It was time for him to step up and fight back in order to make this go away.

Then, he looked at Shifu and realized that he was right about it. He said, "You know what? You're right. I should fight back, right?"

"Of course you should. If it was me, I would get him. I would get him good."

Musaki chuckled and asked, "You know just what to say, don't you?"

"I'm your master."

"Yeah, maybe I should think about this."

"No problem. It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Off to bed."

"Yes, master....and thanks."

Musaki got up and walked back to the bunkhouse while Shifu was thinking about Musaki's problem. He felt that whatever the bully did to him that he didn't tell him about, he still wanted to know who it was, so he could teach him a lesson. Although, he already knew who it was, but Musaki's still not answering, so he's gonna find a way to get more information about it.

* * *

It's a good thing Shifu was there to comfort him, but he still wanted to know threatened Musaki's life and we all know it's Eli. Watch him transform from fearful to fearless soon!


	10. Fighting Back

Here's how fearless he can be. Well, that and getting to know Ren a little more.

* * *

Chapter 10: Fighting Back

The next morning, Musaki walked outside to feel the morning air and feel the breeze going through his fur. Later, in comes Kaguya, Fu, Ren and Ichi coming out behind him.

"Good morning, Musaki." Ichi said.

"Morning, guys."

"Heard you scream last night. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Was it about Eli?"

Musaki sighed heavily and said, "Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"Well, him and his friends, Justin and Ian, were about to kill me and then, when I got back to the palace, I saw Shifu's blood coming out and he was hanging on the ceiling, dead. Then, I went to the bunkhouse and saw everyone dead; Po, Crane, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and you guys as well and then, it ended with Eli grabbing my ankles and dragging me under the bed to kill me."

"That is scary." Ren said.

"Much scary."

"Well, I'd still like to see him try to kill me. The nerve of that douche bag!" Kaguya said.

"Easy, Kaguya. Don't get yourself in a twist." Ichi said.

"You haven't seen me twisted yet."

"So, Ren, how did you and Ichi get to be cousins?" Musaki asked.

"What kind of question is that?" asked Ren.

"The kind he wants to know." Kaguya retorted.

"Well, we didn't know we were twins until we figured it out later. When we met, we were like friends and fighters at some point and I was in a group of triad."

"What's a triad?"

"A white lotus group. Skilled fighters, I think."

"I didn't even know that Ren was my cousin until I found out he was born in my father's side. Since then, we've gotten to be family." Ichi said.

"That's cool."

"We always give each other nicknames, like I can call Ren 'Tan-Tan'.

"Meaning?"

"He's a Tanuki and there was a school yard song about it."

"What the heck's a Tanuki?"

"Well, that's what Ren is."

"He is?"

Musaki looked at Ren and noticed the entire species of him. He understood it and said, "That's amazing."

"My nickname for Ichi is 'twitchy.'" Ren said.

Ichi groaned and said, "Don't tell him the story."

"Twitchy?"

"Yeah, because his ears twitch a lot."

"My ears don't twitch much."

"I see them twitch now."

Then, Musaki does see Ichi's ears twitch a little and he said, "I'm gonna have to go with what Ren said."

"Why?"

"I saw your ears twitch."

"Okay, maybe they twitch a little."

"Don't believe him. He twitches it a lot."

"Oh, shut up, dude."

"Whatever."

* * *

A couple of minutes later, they all hung out in the Sacred Peach Tree to just talk and hang out. Ichi and Ren looked at Musaki and Ren asked, "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about fighting Eli back." Musaki asked.

Soon, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren overheard it and couldn't believe what he just said. Kaguya asked, "You said you're gonna fight Eli?"

"Yep."

"Well, I say right on! Panda power all the way!"

"I think Eli will get what he deserves." Fu said.

"What makes you want to fight your old bully?" asked Ichi.

"Well, I'm getting kinda sick about being afraid of Eli and his comrades and I started thinking, 'you know what, I'm not gonna let this dude control me. I will fight back and give him what he deserves.'"

"Are you serious about it?" asked Ren.

"Yep. I just have to be stronger and more invincible."

"That's amazing."

"If he plans to lay a finger on you, I'll break it into pieces." Kaguya said.

Musaki chuckled and said, "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna take him down by myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Fu.

"I'm not scared of him anymore. I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get him back good."

"That's right. Do your thing, Musaki. Ain't no thing but a chicken wing." Kaguya exclaimed.

The others looked at her and Ichi asked, "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Just giving him some pep."

"Don't overdo it."

"Says you."

* * *

Break out the inner kung-fu fighter! next chapter, you'll get your wish!


	11. Extreme Training

Here's how Musaki puts the 'x' in extreme training!

* * *

Chapter 11: Extreme Training

Musaki has been thinking a lot about fighting Eli back after living in fear for several years and also since he and his posse returned for a very beating, but one of these days, they were gonna push him a little too far and that's something he can no longer live with. He was left with one option--fight back hard.

One morning, he was lying on the bed, his eyes open and looking at the ceiling, just thinking about things and how he's planning on fighting Eli back and get back at him and his friends. He sighs heavily and wonders if there's gonna be some fight in him and suddenly, he knew for a sec that he has to swallow his fears and get fighting.

With that, he got up from his bed, walked out of the room and past the hallway and then, went outside to maybe get some exercise. He walked towards a tree and climbed up there, sat down on a branch and just hanging there and doing some push-ups upside down, just being as invincible and stronger than he is. He was about to give everything he got to face his bully and confront his fears.

The longer he did the push-ups upside down, the more stronger he's getting. Then, after that, he went near the training hall to do some sit-ups. He sat down, laid his back against the floor and starts doing some serious sit-ups. He grunted with every single effort he was giving himself into. Later, he got down on the floor and did some push-ups. He did every single one of them with hardly a sweat coming out of his fur. An hour later, he finished his push-ups, looked up and panted heavily without any type of fatigue or exhaustion. It was the least thing on his mind and focused more on his training capabilities.

Then, he went inside the training hall and nobody was there except for Musaki, since he's the only one there. He sees a punching bag that looks like a dummy and when he looked at it, it reminds him of Eli.

"What are you looking at? Dude, I asked you first. You do not want a piece of Musaki. If you're looking for a fight, well here's your wish."

Then, he punches it hard as he could. And it was still standing.

"Want some more? I thought so."

He cracked his knuckles and punched it even more harder. Then, he went in full speed punching mode and starts punching it even more harder, which made the punching bag rise up in the air and then, Musaki leaps up in the air and kicks it hard with his foot, which sends it flying in the air, bouncing through the wall, flying straight at him and then, he does a backflip and does an ultra mega kick that sends it flying, crashing through the wall, leaving only a hole on the wall; a medium-sized hole.

"Whoa..... trippy."

"I'll say."

Then, Musaki turns around, only to find that it was only Po, standing there. Musaki chuckled nervously with his hands behind his back. He said, "Morning, Po. What's up?"

Po looked at the hole in the wall and thought that he would be ticked at him, but Po sighed in amusement and told him, "Something to do with that punching dummy?"

"Yeah."

"I get what you mean. One time, I was doing my kung fu moves and I accidently sent the thing flying....twice."

"You used your hands or foot?"

"Neither."

"What did you use?"

"My butt."

"Glad I asked."

"So, what's with that?"

"Well, I just thought I needed some serious training and such."

"Really? For what?"

Musaki still didn't want to tell Po about his bullying problem, so he told him, "Just so I could spend extra longer for whatever Shifu brings me."

Po moved his lips and Musaki was hoping to sorta get the okay from Po and then, Po turned to him and said, "You want to train with the Dragon Warrior, right?"

Musaki's eyes widened and realized that this is for real and he said, "Of course."

"Awesome!" he exclaimed.

Hours later, the whole gang met at the training hall to some serious training and Musaki became eagerly confident that this will go off without a hitch. Shifu stared at Musaki and he asked, "Looks like you're up for this training."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You will spar with Tigress."

"Bring it on. I can certainly take her down without a notch."

"Getting confident, aren't we?" asked Mantis.

"Looks kinda spunky." Viper said.

Tigress came in front of him and she cracked her knuckles and Musaki cracked his neck and is ready for a training skill. She looked at him and said, "Show me what you got."

"You ain't got nothin' on me." Musaki said.

Then, she came at him and then, Musaki ended up doing the anti-gravity lean, which made Tigress miss her aim at him. Then, he pulled himself back up and then, Tigress charged at him and all of a sudden, Musaki disappeared. She looks around and asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!"

She couldn't see him, but he could hear him from miles away. Just as she was about to follow his voice, she got flipped over and got kicked everywhere. She attempts to fight back, but Musaki yanked her by the tail and fell down on the floor. He picks her up and spins her faster and he went in ultra speed and pummels her down.

The others were completely speechless and Musaki went back in his visible state. He then asked, "Want some more?"

Tigress looked at Musaki and then, leaps back up and takes him down again. Then, they both come at each other and charged at each other, go up in the air and Musaki kicks her in the arm, but Tigress had other plans. She did a backflip and spars him with all her might.

"Yawn. Boring."

Tigress was about to over-maneuver him, but put his foot on her leg, which made her trip and then, he did a backflip and kicked her in the stomach, then got back on the ground in his own two feet.

Tigress got back on the ground with her feet as well and she looked at Musaki, like he's totally invincible and unstoppable. She panted heavily and told him, "Impressive."

"Yours weren't bad, either." Musaki said.

Shifu's jaw dropped to the floor and he couldn't believe how much Musaki's fighting skills were in full order. Musaki looked at Shifu and asked, "So what did you think?"

"It's nothing I've ever seen before. Outstanding work, Musaki."

Musaki chuckles and said, "Thank you."

"Po, let's see how you do."

"Yes! All right!" Po exclaimed.

Po got in front of Musaki, and he looked at him with such confidence. Musaki said, "Guess it's just you and me."

"Yep. Panda on panda."

With a snap of Shifu's finger, the two started combat. Po went in first with his kung fu moves and he starts punching and Musaki narrowly avoids it by ducking and doing his anti-gravity lean backwards. He goes back to his feet and and does a backflip to sort of kick Po, but Po gets a handful use of his belly to send him to the air. As Musaki goes airborne, he heads back down to the ground and also runs to Po and kicks him in the stomach as well.

Po could not believe that this is really him, that it was nothing he ever expected from Musaki before. He gets up and Musaki asks, "Ya give up?"

"Bring on the thunder!"

Po ran towards him and gives him a piece of his mind, but Musaki already beat him to it, by kicking him in the stomach and also flipping him as well. He grabbed his body and starts spinning around and around and around and around and then, lets go and then, flies up the air and shouts, "Panda Ultra Kick!"

His foot lets out a supernatural light blue beam and goes to the extreme limit and kicked Po hard. They both fell down back to the ground and both panted heavily.

"I think I've seen enough." Shifu said.

Musaki and Po looked at Shifu and they both asked, "How'd I do?"

"Giving this training, I'm gonna have to say...."

Both of them are anxious to know who's got the better moves and then, Shifu answered, "Sorry, Po, but it looks like Musaki beat you to it."

"Ha! In....yo'....face!"

"I gotta say, that was awesome, Lil' Saki." Po said.

"Thanks."

"How'd you do so much of it?" asked Crane.

"Well, I just did some exercising and also some punch-dummy punching."

"Yeah, I saw that hole in the wall you made. At least you didn't do it with your butt, unlike Po." Shifu said.

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" asked Po.

"Don't act like you don't know. Sometimes, in your 'practice moves', when that punching dummy gets near you, you always use your butt to make it fly through the wall."

"Those were accidents."

"Dude, believe me when I say there were no accidents." Musaki said.

"Even Musaki agrees."

"Very funny."

"Says you."

Moments later, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren came in and saw Musaki there. He looked at them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, we just saw your training and I have to say you were on fire!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was nothing like we've seen before." Ichi said.

"Me and Ichi was like who is this dude? Only to find that the dude is you. And we like this dude." Ren said.

"Thanks for liking it."

"Hey, you're invincible. That's what we like about you."

* * *

Tell if it's totally awesome for ya'll! Moving on....


	12. Weapon of Choice

And we introduce Musaki to....a sai.

* * *

Chapter 12: Weapon of Choice

Since the training was a complete success, he feels as if he might need something to sort of get Eli back for all the times he's ever tortured him before since half of his childhood in the Bao Gu Orphanage and hoping to end the torture. Then, all of a sudden, he starts thinking of something that he might think about using--a weapon.

He might need something to sort of defend himself and to keep Eli, Justin and Ian from striking him first.

Later that day, he walks across downtown, hoping not to run into Eli and his crew and as he walked, he came across this store that had weapons. He enters into the store and comes across every ounce of weapons that are used in kung-fu, defense or whatever.

"These are amazing." Musaki said, softly.

"Can I help you, kid?"

He turns around and sees this rhino with all the multiple tattoos on his stomach and half of it on his face. Musaki clears his throat and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for some weapons that I can basically defend myself."

"Which kind of weapons are you thinking about?"

Musaki gave some time to think about and then, he said, "Surprise me."

"Sure."

He pulls out some weapons that are almost to his liking and interest. The rhino asked, "Which one of these draws your eye?"

He looks at the swords, katana, nunchakus, a staff, and a knife. Most of them were kinda not his interest and answered, "Most of them are kinda tempting, but not most of them are kinda my style. Do you have anything that's more cooler?"

"The best I can give you are some sais."

He pulls out two silver sai and he grabbed hold of them and asks, "Can I test them for a bit?"

"Be my guest. Just don't break anything."

"No problem."

Musaki twirls his sai around and does some kung-fu moves with it and figures that this could be something to defend himself from Eli and his posse. He let out a little mischevious smile and said, "I like these sais. I'll take them."

Musaki bought the sais and then, walks out of the store with the sai in the bag, hoping that no one will find out he owns them. As soon as he got back home, he looked at the sai and sees his reflection there and said, "Musaki, you've made a right choice."

He chuckled softly, twirls around with them and uses his moves to defend himself in order to attack Eli.

"Oh, yeah. Eli will so regret that he ever messed with me. If they step in my way, those two will be scared stiff with these babies."

He didn't want anyone else to know about the sais, so he kept them in a secret place where he can hide them. Luckily, there was a little storage thing on the floor and he opened the floor storage door and drops his sais in there and then closed it and hopes he can use it sometime.

"Mission accomplished." he said, softly.

He's looking forward to confronting Eli and his friends and use his sais to fight with him. But he wonders that will he go a little too far with this? He's hoping that it wouldn't end up into something ugly or something, but what Musaki has on his mind is a little something he likes to call...revenge.

* * *

A little revenge on those bullies. Think he might've gone too far? Where will this fight lead to? Find out next!


	13. Epic Battle

It's finally here! The moment you've been anxiously waiting for! Musaki confronting the bullies! What's gonna happen! One way to find out.... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Epic Battle

The next day came by and after some rigourous training and getting a weapon to defend himself, Musaki is ready to face his fears and fight his bully after all the torment and torture that he had to endure while at the orphanage as a kid. He's ready to get what Eli and his friends needed; a daily dose of Musaki's revenge.

It was late in the morning, and Musaki feels Eli's presence coming through and he's ready to raise serious heck towards him. He left the palace and went to town, hoping that Eli and his friends quickly show up when they see him come.

As he went downtown, he came across a young rabbit that got bullied and messed with by--who else--Eli, Justin and Ian. Both Ian and Justin were laughing at the little rabbit while Eli attempted to knock his lights out. Musaki was disgusted by what he saw, hurting that poor innocent rabbit.

"Say uncle!" Eli shouted.

"No!" the young rabbit shouted.

Eli grabbed the kid's leg and it was a painful torture. Finally, he screamed, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

"He said it!" Justin shouted.

"I heard him say 'uncle!'" Ian said.

"So what should we do with this bunny, guys?" asked Eli.

"Maybe you should let him go and leave him alone."

Suddenly, Eli, Justin and Ian turned around and there was Musaki there, with his arms crossed. Eli snickered and said, "Well, look who came back. It's Musaki, the Ugly Little Panda."

Musaki didn't respond to that and only looked at him, with a mischeivous smirk on his face.

He chuckled and said, "Today just ain't your day."

"Look, it's none of your business, okay? And why are you so tough all of a sudden?"

"You'll see. Let the kid go."

Eli got into his face and said, "Make me."

Musaki chuckled and landed a serious punch on his face and landed on the wall. Ian and Justin looked at each other and didn't know that this was the real Musaki coming out of him.

"Dude...."

Eli got up from the ground and Musaki sent the kid away, running. As Eli got up, he saw Musaki in front of him, looking extra ticked. He snarled at him and said, "Okay, now it's serious."

"Totally serious."

Eli leaped to him and punched him in the jaw, but Musaki had other plans. He tapped into Eli's shoulder and punched him the face and kicked him in the stomach. He leaped over to him and went up in the air and kicked him in mid-air, causing him to fly up in the air, then when he came down, Musaki jumped in the air and pummelled him down with his legs and kicked him in the face.

Eli held on to a tree and aimed for Musaki, but he already turned invisible. He got on the ground and looked around. He panted furiously and asked, "Where are you, you stupid furry slime bag?"

All of a sudden, he could feel a yank of his tail and it was spinning around and around and around and got thrown up in the air and got kicked in the stomach again, only to find that it was Musaki.

Eli panted furiously and he let out a big snarl and started screaming. He felt like he's really ready to attack Musaki and sent Justin and Ian to fight back, but as soon as they were about to take him down, Musaki raised up in the air and shouted, "Cosmic Fury!"

He spun around and unleashed a fiery blue and white power beam and aimed directly at Justin and Ian, and then, spun around quickly in a multiple kick move. They were both sent flying and most of them were beaten up and bruised. Then, Musaki walked towards them and punched them in the faces and kicked them in the lower areas and scratched them and knocked their lights out for real.

Justin and Ian suddenly went from intimidating to being intimidated as they saw a side of Musaki they've never seen before. Both of them were trembling with fear as he came close to them. He grabbed both of them and said, "This is what you get for messing with me."

Both of them were whimpering in fear and Musaki lets them go, because they're just not worth it. Then, he looked at Ian and noticed a wet spot on his pants. He asked, "Did you just wet yourself?"

Ian looked down and said, "You're scaring me."

"Good, then!"

"You cowards! Get up and fight this jerkface!" Eli shouted.

"If I were you, dude, I'd not mess with him anymore." Justin said.

"What?!"

"This dude is furious, man. He must be taking k-kung fu lessons." Ian said.

"Oh, please. Like that's really happening. He doesn't know jack about kung fu."

Musaki froze and all of a sudden, that comment reached him into his intense capacity peak. He turned around and asked, "What did you say?"

"You're too wimpy and stupid to know about kung fu."

Musaki didn't like that very much and said, "Dude, you haven't seen me crazy yet."

"Face it. Why would anyone want to adopt you, a stupid little shrimp panda like you?"

"I've been adopted for a year now and they're all doing kung-fu and I love that world."

"Please, they're just doing it so they would feel less sorry for you. You....are....nothing."

Musaki started shaking and all of a sudden, something snapped inside of him. Then, he unleashed a savage fury that he's been keeping for so many years and released a supernatural rage and he reached out to his hands and let out a powerful scream that could be heard across China. The supernatural beam has been unleashed in the air and somebody heard the scream out of nowhere.

Crane was flying by with Mantis as they heard the scream out of nowhere. Mantis asked, "What's that?"

"Sounds like someone screaming." Crane said.

"Let's check it out."

Crane landed downtown and saw that it was Musaki standing there in front of Eli, looking ticked off. Crane gasped and asked, "Do you see what I see?"

"Either that's Musaki or it's a crazy warrior with awesome powers." Mantis said.

Musaki got very upset and then, shouted, "Do you have any idea that all the hurt, sorrow and anger you have caused me? You always bully me when we were kids and you still bully me now! Why can't you just leave me alone for once in your life?! Now I'm about to give you what I should've done all these years; your last day on earth!"

All of a sudden, Musaki lets out his two sai and aimed directly towards Eli, to defend himself. Justin and Ian gasped in shock and realized that Musaki is definitely serious.

Crane and Mantis gasped in surprise and looked at each other and they've never seen Musaki like this before.

"Where did he get these sais from?" asked Crane.

"Probably from that place we pass by everytime where they have weapons." Mantis said.

Crane looked surprised and said, "We have got to tell Shifu."

"I'm with you."

"You're really gonna take me down with these things?" asked Eli.

"I'm fed up with your stupid arrogance." Musaki said, angrily in a lower, menacing tone.

* * *

Uh-oh! What's gonna happen now? Has Musaki gone too far? Is he really gonna kill Eli? Stay tuned and find out what happns next!!


	14. Monster Panda

We pick up where we left off. What's gonna happen now? Is Musaki really gonna kill Eli?

* * *

Chapter 14: Monster Panda

Crane and Mantis flew back to the Jade Palace, where he sees everyone standing outside. Shifu saw them land and he came to them and asked, "What's going on?"

"I guess you guys heard the scream, too." Mantis said.

"Yes, we did. And that beam of light was mysterious, I can't even tell if it was an evil force or an unleashed superpower." Po said.

"Well, you're right about the second part, Po." Crane said.

"What do you mean?"

"We kinda know what's causing that?"

"You do? Who?" asked Tigress.

Crane sighed heavily and said, "It's Musaki."

"Lil' Saki?" asked Po.

"What about him?" asked Shifu.

"I saw him with this snow leopard bully and he pulled out two sais."

Shifu froze and didn't know that Musaki could actually do this. He then asked, "A sai?"

"Yep."

"We gotta stop him."

* * *

Meanwhile, back downtown, Musaki came towards him and beat up Eli with a bamboo stick and beaten him down hard, but Eli didn't take any pain. He was ready to fight him back. Eli beat him in the face, eye, nose, jaw, stomach and flipped him on the ground.

It made Musaki really ticked that Eli hasn't changed at all, based on his bullying skills and Justin and Ian were starting to fear him for the first time. Musaki pushed Eli hard and he fell down on the floor.

Musaki shouted, "Give up?!"

"Heck no! I won't give up until I'm through with you!"

Then, Eli brought in a staff and attempted to knock Musaki out with it, then he twirled his sais around and held them tightly and both them came out fighting and starting to fight harder than ever, which attracted a huge crowd.

All of a sudden, Po, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Tigress, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Ren all went to the town to see this whole thing unravel. As they got there, they were shocked to see Musaki actually beating the crap out of Eli and Eli doing the same thing to Musaki.

The staff got closer to Musaki's sais and then, there was a twist of rage inside of Musaki and and the staff got close to his head, he broke them both with his two sais and then, he punched him in the face really hard and then, got down on the ground, pummeled him down to the ground and grabbing his neck.

He got down to his face and screamed, "You made my life a living heck! You humiliated me, tormented me and also tortured me! You don't even deserve to live or bully anybody else again! Now I will give you something that I waited so long to finally get you out of my life!"

He pulled out his sais and Eli looked at him and figured that he's really gonna kill him. He placed the sais directly to his throat, gritted his teeth and wanted to take aim at the very first time. He panted furiously until....

He stopped.

Half of his anger has slowly disappeared and looked at Eli and his sais and wondered what he was doing. He backed away from Eli, realizing what he's done and that he's really planning on killing him. He looked at his sais and also, he looked at himself in them and wondered that his revenge really did go too far.

He panted in fear and asked, "What am I doing? Why am I even doing this?"

Eli got up and said, "You said you wanted a piece of me. WHy aren't you doing it?"

Musaki blinked his eyes and told him, "I can't do it."

"You can't?"

"No, I don't wanna fight you anymore."

"Still the same wimp that you are."

"I am not a wimp! I just wanna move on and I'm sick of fighting with you. I'm done."

"We are not done!"

"I'm done with you! I'm done with this!"

Musaki looked at himself again and realized what he almost done could scar him for the rest of his life. He backed away and looked at everyone and realized that the side of him that everyone witness was a scary one.

'What have I done? I'm a monster!' he thought.

His eyes welled up with tears and he looked at the sais and then, he threw the sais down on the ground, very hard and took off running. He panted furiously and ran all the way back to the Jade Palace until he couldn't see them no more.

He stopped and then panted again and then, got down to his knees and started crying. He looked up in the sky and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm.....I'm sorry that I've even done this. I'm really, really sorry...."

It just seems as though Musaki's revenge has been proven too much for him that his anger and vengance brought him to his vicious monstrous point that he seemed to be like a monster to him.

* * *

The revenge that he had with Eli has consumed his mind. Looks as though revenge isn't the type of personality he needed. Seems as though he's thinking about what he's done and he stopped before something else goes wrong. Good choice, because it's not the Musaki we all know and love. So, who's gonna teach them a lesson now? Stay tuned for more!


	15. Getting Back at Eli

We pick up from where we left off, this time, it's Shifu's turn along with the Po, the Five and Ichi's cousins.

* * *

Chapter 15: Getting Back at Eli

After Musaki left the fight, Shifu was left speechless and the others were growing concerned that a bully was the cause of Musaki's unknown problem that nobody knew about.

Shifu turned to the others and said, "This is how Musaki didn't tell us."

"But, master....how could it be true?" asked Tigress.

"I knew that something like that happened."

The others gasped in shock and Po asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"The other question is why Musaki didn't tell us first?"

Po stared at him for a moment, then it all started to make sense. He sighed and told him, "If I hadn't have been there, he wouldn't be in that situation."

"Yes, I know. But one good part about what just happened--he knew how to stop."

"And that Eli character--he kicked Musaki's butt when he was a kid at the orphanage and maybe he wanted some revenge." Ichi said.

"Yeah, you better run, you furry wimp! Nobody wants you anyway! Why would someone so stupid to teach kung fu would want you anyway?! You're nothing but a pathetic nobody, you freak!!" Eli screamed.

Those comments got to Shifu, which made him angered more. He lowered his eyebrows and walked directly towards Eli. Eli looked at him and asked, "What are you looking at, shrimp face?"

Shifu glared at him and said, "You're lucky that Musaki let you live."

"Oh, how do you know him?"

Soon, Justin and Ian looked at Shifu and realized that it is the real thing. They were both terrified to even look at him, but Shifu already looked at them and said, "Come out here."

Both of them came out a little nervous and faced him. He said, "You three were the ones that bullied Musaki, right?"

"Yeah, that's us. What's it to ya?" asked Eli.

"When you mess with Musaki, you're messing with one of my students and when you mess with one of my students, you're messing with me."

Eli laughed at him hysterically and then, he said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Take you down."

Eli scoffed and said, "You have no power."

"Dude, stop while you're at it. He'll literally beat the crap out of you." Ian said.

"He's so....small. He can't even hit the pavement in a few seconds."

Then, Eli turned to Shifu and then, spat at him. Most of the crowd--Po, The Five, Ichi, Kaguya, Fu and Kaguya included--gasped in complete shock.

"No, he did not just go there." Po said.

"He just spat at Shifu." Tigress said.

Shifu wiped the spit from his face and grew more mad. He said, "You're messing with the wrong person."

"Your point?"

Shifu quickly grabbed him by the arm and threw him up in the air, lifted himself up and kicked him in the face hard. He came down to the ground and looked at Justin and Ian, who looked very terrified. He came close to them and said, "You want a piece of me?"

With no question, he grabbed both Ian and Justin's tails and bashed them on the ground, then bashed at each other's heads several times. Then, he drops them and sent them to the ground. Eli quickly came to Shifu and punched him in the nose.

He came towards him and sees a staff that he's gonna use to beat hum up with and as he gets closer to him, he received a push on the ground. He looked up and there was Po standing. Justin and Ian looked shocked and said, "That's the Dragon Warrior."

Eli got up and looked at Po and then, laughed at his face. He asked, "You're the Dragon Warrior?! That's rich. How could a fat panda like you be the Dragon Warrior?"

Po stood there with his arms crossed and lowered his eyebrows at him. Then, with a crack of his kunckles, he grabbed him by the throat and looked at him straight in the eye and told him, "You mess with Lil' Saki, you mess with me."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Dude, don't tick him off." Justin said.

"Yeah, he'll kick your butt hard." Ian said.

"You shut up!"

Then, Po threw him up in the air and all of a sudden, got on top the buildings and as soon as Eli got to the ground, he leaped down and landed Eli on his belly, giving him a full body slam. Then, Po got up and gave him a taste of his own medicine, punching him in the face five times and taking him down using his butt.

Eli fell down to the ground and landed on a hard concrete wall. Ichi was amazed by that and shouted, "Now that's using your head!"

"Or butt." Kaguya said.

"That too!"

Po winked at them and told the others, "Hey, guys. All three of them are all yours."

"Let's get them!" Crane shouted.

Justin, Eli and Ian all ran in different directions, but Tigress and Viper stopped Eli in their tracks. Eli laughed hysterically and said, "You girls cannot fight me."

"Oh, you don't think so?" asked Tigress.

"Let me put it to you this way, babycakes. I'm tougher than you, but you're much hotter."

Then, he went around and slapped Tigress' behind, which made her furious. She landed a big punch on the nose and kicked him in the lower area. Then, Viper slapped him in the face with her tail, which made him fall down to his knees. He groaned in agony and then, Viper swiped his butt as well and Tigress came to his face and told him, "That's for slapping me in the rear end, babycakes."

Crane and Mantis were all up on Justin and Crane kicked him the face with his feet and then, flew up and back down to him and stuck out his foot and kicked him in mid-air, then Mantis swiped him out with his pincers and kicked Ian in the face as well and both Crane and Mantis kicked them in the faces. Justin and Ian were in serious pain and Mantis got in their faces and told him, "Never mess with Musaki."

Monkey, Ichi and Ren got their eyes on Eli and as Eli was running, they stopped him as they got in front of him. Eli looked at them and asked, "You cannot defeat me! I'm much stronger, fearless and more unstoppable for you! I will beat your butts and I will actually kill Musaki and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Ah, shut up!" Ren said.

Ren came in punched him in the face hard and kicked him in the groin and Monkey came in and kicked him with his feet, which sent him airborne.

Ichi and Ren came together and decided to take him down with their ice powers.

"Let's freeze this dude up." Ichi said.

"You got it, cuz!" Ren shouted.

They both froze him using their freeze powers and then, Monkey came charging and broke through the ice and kicking him in the shin. Once the ice was broken, Eli was shivering and shouted, "ENOUGH!!!"

They all stopped and then, Eli said, "All of you cannot take me! You're nothing but a bunch of stupid, sissy douche bags! I can take you all down in a heartbeat!"

"Who are you calling 'sissy douche bags'?" asked Po.

"Now I see why Musaki didn't want to tell us about you; you're a disrespectful brute!" Shifu asked.

"Now, I'm gonna kill this dude, because he probably told you about me, right?"

"No, he didn't tell us." Tigress said.

"Just me, Ichi, Fu, Kaguya and Crane. Now we see what a jerk you are." Ren said.

Justin and Ian got behind him, trembling in fear and Ian said, "I think we should get out of here."

"You're nothing but a bunch of wimps. We'd take them all!"

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"They'd kick our butts and we've driven Musaki crazy today. I think we're done with fighting." Justin said.

"By the way, there's something I've always wanted to do with the two of you." Kaguya said.

"L-like what?" asked Justin.

Kaguya threw a punch in the face on Justin and Ian and smacked them in the face, the butt and also kicked them in the groin. She went back in front of the others and said, "Piece of cake."

Shifu looked at them and said, "You all show no respect and no guilt for Musaki. We took him in and we gave him some training to do kung-fu. If you think that you can actually bully him, you're gonna have to deal with me."

"And me." Po said.

"Us five."

"And you don't want none of us." Ren said.

"Ren, Ichi, Po, Kaguya, give them a...leg bruising."

"Yes, master!"

"You must be crazy!" Eli said.

"Oh, you think so, huh?" asked Ichi.

"You ain't seen crazy yet!" Ren said.

Kaguya and Ichi socked them in the face and in the lower area and they all fell to the ground. Po grabbed Justin's leg, while Ren and Ichi grabbed Eli's leg and Kaguya grabbed Ian's leg. All of them are screaming in pain and felt the extreme pain coming through their leg.

"Say uncle!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Never!" Eli shouted.

Ichi twisted his leg and Eli screamed in agony and Justin and Ian said, "Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Okay, okay, okay, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, UNCLE!!!!!! Just let us go!" Eli shouted.

Eventually, Po, Ichi, Kaguya and Ren let go of their leg and Eli said, "We're sorry!"

"Don't apologize to us. You should apologize to Musaki for everything you've done."

"Sure. Just don't beat us again, please." Justin said.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, bullying is very serious and the reasons why is because when someone is different or you don't like someone in the same position, you'd mess with them in order to get them in trouble, when the reality is the one that's causing all this is you. You might think it makes you the better person, but it doesn't. You could hurt someone's feelings and damage their spirit. You should learn to treat others the way you want to be treated--with compassion. Can you all think of a time when you've been bullied?"

All three of them thought long and hard and remembered every horrifying monent in their lives. Justin remembers the time that he got yanked on his tail by a young rhino and got laughed at, Ian remembers the time that he got thrown in the mud and Eli definitely remembered the time that someone tripped on him and fell and had everyone laughing at them.

They all remember those moments and all of them were just being disturbed that they're doing the same thing to Musaki. Shifu looked at them and asked, "What do you think of yourselves right now?"

Eli took some time to think and he actually sighed heavily and realized that those were his faults as well. He looked at Shifu and asked, "Can we apologize to Musaki?"

"You may."

* * *

Sounds like Shifu taught them a lesson or two. What's happening next? Find out next!


	16. Letting Go

Musaki is finally ready to tell the others his problem, even though they already knew about it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Letting Go

Musaki was walking back to the Jade Palace, away from that fight he was involving himself into for almost killing Eli. He walked towards the Sacred Peach Tree and it was quiet and peaceful there, but Musaki feels a tremendous amount of remorse and guilt for almost doing something he almost did; killing Eli.

He looked at his paws and imagines the sai on his hand. His eyes was filled up with tears and whispered, "I can't believe I almost did that. I almost....killed someone."

He remembered that situation vividly and reminisces knocking Eli out and sticking that sai to his throat. He blinked twice and suddenly goes to the point that he is a monster.

He panted heavily and then, got down on his knees and started crying. He really couldn't believe that he would actually do that to his bully. He looked up in the skies and thought about his parents and whispered to them, "I am so sorry about what I've done. I let myself down, but it feels like I let you down. I just feel like....a monster."

His tears rolled down on his face and and landed on the ground. He lowered his head and the wind blew through his fur and it's like his parents' response was, 'we know you're sorry and we will always forgive you.' like he feels his parent's hand touching his shoulder.

It's like his parents understood his forgiveness and noticed that he has learned how to stop himself from fighting before something goes wrong. It's like he's slowly learning to forget about what happened back in the past at the orphanage and to stop himself. He sighed heavily as the tears continued flowing and he starts singing a little song to make himself feel better.

_Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things I'm looking for everything and so much more_

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second  
_

_Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountians  
To show me this is something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for everything and so much more_

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second  
_

_Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly  
_

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more_

_What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second_

It just feels as if the burden was lifted off of his shoulders, regardless of how much he loves his parents and they'll always forgive every little thing. Musaki felt as if he's ready to tell Shifu his problem. For the past several days, he's been hiding it from everyone and he was going to go find him and then, tell him what's his problem.

He stands up and walks off and before he even goes anywhere, in comes Shifu, standing in front of him. He looked kinda nervous when he saw him staring at him.

"I was...about to come and find you." Musaki said.

"Well, here I am."

Musaki could sense his eyes and he doesn't know how to take it. He asked, "Are you...mad at me?"

"Slightly."

Musaki swallowed hard to know that Shifu was started to get a little ticked. Then, Shifu told him, "I'm not mad, just concerned about you."

"You are?"

"Yes, for the past several days, you've been keeping yourself away from us and not tell us your problem."

"I was too scared and angry to even tell you."

"Whenever there's something wrong with any of my students, I already know about it."

"You know?"

"Of course. I know when something's up with my students and when they have a problem or when they've covering something up, I already know what's happening by the looks of their faces or emotions."

Musaki figured that Shifu could be this wise and know much about everything. He looked at him and told Shifu, "About that excuse for my face getting all bloodied and bashed by the stairs and the tree.....that wasn't true."

"I already know that."

Musaki's eyes widened and asked, "You knew?"

"Yes, I'm concerned that you lied to me for the first time, but what really bothered me is that you couldn't tell me your problem and make excuses for it."

"I didn't want to get beaten up or even worse....killed."

"Whatever possessed you to even say things like that?"

Musaki sighed and knew that it was time to tell Shifu the truth. He looked at him and said, "It was a bully--"

"Hold on a sec."

Shifu brought in Po, The Five, Ichi, Kaguya, Fu and Ren out of nowhere and all of them came towards Musaki. Then, they all sat down and Musaki continued on with the story.

"Anyways, I was at the Bao Gu Orphanage and when I was about five or six, I've been bullied and tormented by a bully named Eli. He would call me names, beat me up, humiliate me in front of all the other orphans and just any other stupid thing he could ever thought of. I didn't want to face another day with him, so I hid in my room as always to get away from it all and noticed that no family ever wanted me and Eli told me that if I tell on him, he would kill me....literally. His friends Justin and Ian always went with Eli to beat me up every single time I come out of my room and just torment me nonstop. As years passed, Eli, Justin and Ian got adopted and after I got adopted here, all this week, I got bullied by Eli....again. He beat me up, shoved me and threw me in the air and I skidded my face on the ground and then, he scratched my face with his claws, then the next day, Eli and his friends beaten me down with mace, katana and a sword, leaving me with cuts, scars, bruises and whatnot. I was scared to tell you that because I would be injured."

"That's rough." Mantis said.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell us before. We would've taken him down for you." Tigress said.

"If I did, I'd be dead anyways."

"You know you could tell us anything, right, Lil' Saki?" asked Po, as he held his shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, I do."

"We're family and we will always protect you." Monkey said.

"Just don't forget it, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"And Musaki kinda told us about it." Ichi said.

"He already told you about it?" asked Shifu.

"Yep."

"He told Ichi, myself, Kaguya, Fu and even Crane." Ren said.

Shifu turned to Crane and asked, "You knew too?"

"They told me to keep it a secret." Crane said.

"You could've at least told us." Viper said.

"Hey, don't blame me. I can keep a secret a little longer."

"Oh, right, sure." Po said, sarcastically.

"The point is....Musaki, don't feel like you're scared to tell us everything. Whatever's on your mind, know you should always come to us and we will help you." Shifu said.

Musaki looked at them and realized that this is the only family he's ever had and he's lucky to be a part of it. He smiled and said, "Okay."

"Good."

"And I'm sorry about the sais. I'll get rid of them."

"Why would you get rid of them? The moves you did with the sais, it's like a whole new warrior bursting out of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! I have never seen anything like it." Po said.

"Well, I guess it must've been the training."

"Where'd you get these sais from?"

"They have this warriors weapons thing where they sell most weapons, like katanas, staffs, nunchuks, swords, even sais." Musaki replied.

"I go past that store every day and wonder which one could Musaki want the most." Po said.

"How so?"

"I ask myself, what would a new student want to defend himself and myself said, 'Get the kid some freakin' sais!'"

"I think you've been inside my cranium just a little too much."

"Besides, today, we've shown those bullies not to mess with Musaki Meng! We kicked their sorry butts!" Kaguya shouted.

Ichi groaned in embarassment and said, "Here we go again."

"You guys did that...for me?" asked Musaki.

"Of course we did. If anyone messes with our students, we fight back to defend our own." Shifu said.

"What did you guys do?"

"Let's say Shifu taught them a lesson or two."

"And they want to apologize to you." Viper said.

Out of nowhere, Eli, Justin and Ian came walking in the Valley of Peace, where they saw Musaki and the others sitting there. Musaki turned around and saw both of them and sighed exasperatedly. He stood up and told Eli, "I'm done fighting you."

"We know." Eli said.

"So, why'd you come back?"

"We actually came to say we're sorry for all the times we've beaten you up and tormented you and what we did yesterday and what I did the day before."

"Apology accepted. And I'm also sorry for almost killing you with my sais."

"It's cool. I mean, the kung-fu thing was pretty cool."

Musaki smiled and said, "Thanks."

"For a short furred panda."

Musaki chuckled at that comment and for the first time, it was a joke. Eli said, "Truce?"

He stuck out his hand and it looks like they're about ready to bury the hatchet. He looked at it and said, "Yep."

Musaki shook his hand as well and they've gone from enemies to friends. Eli said, "Maybe if you show me these moves, we can use them for good."

"Count on it....but you're gonna have to take it up with them first."

Eli looked at the others and everyone looked like they're ready for something in store for them. Shifu chuckled and said, "Boys, don't think you three are off the hook this time."

"What does that mean?" asked Justin.

"Well, since you used to bully me, Shifu could basically give you guys a severe punishment."

Ian chuckled nervously and asked, "How severe?"

They all looked at Shifu and he smirked a little mischeivous smile and answered, "Way off the charts severe, it won't be pleasant."

"Something tells me that he's strict." Eli muttered.

"He is strict." Tigress said.

"Like, so strict, you can't even see it." Po said.

"Shifu has his way of dealing with arrogant young troublemakers." Musaki said.

"And he does them with severe punishments. And let me tell you, it ain't gonna be pretty." Ichi said.

"I will tell you about it tomorrow."

Shifu walks away and most of them were kinda speechless. The Five, Ichi, Ren, Fu and Musaki walked away without another word and Kaguya told them, "If I were you guys, I'd be scared right now."

Then, she walked off with the rest of them and Justin asked, "What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, he's gonna teach us a lesson and it's not pleasant." Eli said, worriedly.

* * *

Sounds like Shifu's gonna give Eli, Justin and Ian a punishment they'll never forget. Keep watching!


	17. Lesson Learned

Added some humor in this chapter as a result of Eli, Justin and Ian's punishment that Shifu gave them. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Chapter 17: Lesson Learned

2 days has passed by since the revenge situation had occured and most things has changed. Musaki isn't scared of the what's-used-to-be bullies anymore, because they've changed and he's been doing some serious one-on-one training with Shifu.

Musaki and Shifu were standing on the Valley of Peace and Shifu has given Musaki some more training outside. He clenched his fist and lifted his arms directly towards his chest, then puts his fists up and then, he did some jumps, flips, twists, turns and kicks.

Shifu looked at him and said, "And again, if you don't mind."

"No problem." Musaki said.

Musaki did the same thing again and in a new twist, used his sais as a training tool. He twirled around his sais and then, did a spin-around 360, while holding the sais and let out some grunts with effort. Then, he did his anti-gravity lean backwards and lifted himself back to the ground.

Shifu was amazed by what he saw. He nodded his head as a sign that says, 'Impressive.' He looked at Shifu and he could tell that he's very impressed with what he saw. Musaki breathed a heavy sigh and asked, "So how'd I do?"

"Excellent. Just pure excellent."

"Thanks."

Shifu could see that he's a little exhausted and told him, "You can take a little break if you want to."

"Perfect, I needed one. Thanks."

"I'll go check on the rest of the boys."

"So, I heard you've made them do some unpleasant jobs."

"Indeed, I have."

"So, what did they do?"

"Yesterday, I told Justin to massage Crane's feet, flie Tigress's nails, and keep the kitchen spotless, then I gave Ian the task to polish the antiques at the palace, clean Viper's room, massage Monkey's back, had Mantis to acupuncture him and such."

"What about Eli?"

Shifu chuckled and told him, "I gave Eli the task to wash Po's shorts."

Musaki's jaw dropped with shock and humor and snickered silently. He asked, "How did he feel when he did that?"

"Disturbed."

"How disturbed?"

"Cause Po was wearing it the other day."

Then, he laughed loudly and he could not believe that Eli could wash Po's shorts. And then, he told him, "Okay, when I thought you said you were give them a severe punishment, I never thought that it would be too severe."

"That's just only the first task."

"What's the second task?"

"Since they're doing everyone else's work, I'm letting Ian and Justin do whatever I say and Eli's gonna do whatever you say."

Musaki chuckled mischeviously and said, "I like that. It's payback."

Soon, Justin, Eli and Ian came to the Valley of Peace with aprons on. Musaki looked at them and tried to refrain from laughing, but he couldn't hold it in, and he was laughing hysterically.

"Come on, Musaki. Give us a break, will ya?" asked Ian.

"This feels so wrong." Justin said.

"Did you do everything I asked?" asked Shifu.

"Yes, we did."

"Good, Ian and Justin, you two will be doing whatever I say while Eli caters at Musaki's every whim."

That kinda shocked Eli a little bit and said, "This is so not fair!"

"I think it's fair." Musaki said.

"This is the only way you'll be taught a lesson to torture Musaki."

"Is there anything to come out of this?"

"You're not gonna talk yourself out of this."

Eli knew that there was no choice to talk himself out of situations like this. Learning that Shifu is completely strict about it, he sighed heavily and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Don't ask me. Ask Musaki."

Musaki chuckled and said, "I want you to clean up my room."

"Seriously? That's it?"

"Well, there's that and also to do my laundry, organize my notebooks and pens, make my bed, polish the floors and so forth."

"Is that all I gotta do?"

"Kinda."

Eli sighed heavily and said, "Yes, master."

"I like that."

Several hours has passed and Eli, Justin and Ian laid outside exhausted. Justin sighed and asked, "You guys tired?"

"I cannot move anymore." Eli said.

"Neither can I." Ian agreed.

"Can't believe Musaki made me do this stuff. Who organizes notebooks?"

"Well, at least you didn't have to massage Shifu's feet. It was scary."

"You think that was scary? Shifu made me listen to his flute for 2 hours and then after that, he made me move the exercise equipment."

"What's the big deal?"

"Putting the weights on the wall is the big deal. It's painfully brutal."

"Ooh, that hurts."

"Maybe there's a lesson learned from all this."

"What's that?"

"That we should look at ourselves and figure out what we did to Musaki was wrong and that he really hurt his feelings."

"I see your point."

"From here, they thrive on trust, compassion, discipline and also honor. Something that we've never had before or been taught before."

"Now, I see why Musaki gets adopted here."

It took some thinking to do, but it seems as though they've learned their lesson and also changed the way that they view as to what bullying happens to young people and how it can hurt their feelings easily, especially if they're young. And overtime, it kinda reflects their attitudes and see from another person's perspective that bullying is completely the worst thing that could happen to anyone.

Then, Eli saw Musaki with Ichi, Kaguya, Ren and Fu doing some kung-fu moves, backflips and show their kung-fu moves and all. Ren shows off his awesome kung fu skills and his amazing ability to do some serious backflips.

"Whoa! That's radical!" Musaki exclaimed.

"Well, being a part of the Black Dragon Group, it does have it's awesome moments to my superior moves." Ren said.

"Have you been eating much?"

"Ren is kinda thinner, which means he doesn't eat as much." Ichi explained.

"It's not that I don't eat. It's because of everything that I've been doing, I barely have enough time to eat, so I'm kinda....skinny."

"The reason why you're thin is because of some moves you do."

"What do you know?"

"I've seen you not eating so much and it's like you almost have an eating disorder."

"You have an eating disorder?" asked Musaki.

"I do not have any eating disorder!" Ren exclaimed.

"Hey, guys. So he hasn't eaten in a while, big deal." Kaguya said.

"There are times when I eat."

"Anyhow, wanna see my moves?" asked Musaki.

"Yes, let's."

Musaki got in front of them and showcased his combination of dance and kung-fu. He did some criss-crossing and did some kicks, flips, swings his leg in the air while spinning and does some backflips and up in the air, he starts doing his corkscrew moves and got in the ground. He looks back and continues doing some more kung-fu moves.

It left them speechless and impressed, especially Ren. Musaki was finished and he walked towards the others, which they cheered and applauded for Musaki. He took their bows and said, "Thank you. Thank you very much. You're a beautiful audience."

"You must've been doing some training." Ren said.

"Serious amounts of training."

"That's cool."

"I know, right."

Eli, Justin and Ian kept looking at Musaki and the others while they socialize with his friends. It goes to show that he has feelings like everyone else and they felt extremely guilty about what they've done. Eli sighed heavily and said, "Shifu was right. We didn't have to bully him. We just picked at him, because we wanted to be tougher than the others."

"We wanted them to fear us." Ian said.

"I guess we just didn't know it could hurt someone's feelings."

"We called in a truce, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should be friends instead of bullies."

"I think that's a good choice."

Then, they all looked up and saw Shifu, stepping out of the bunkhouse. Then, he asked, "You all done with chores?"

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Good. There's more of your punishment."

"Oh, boy. What do we have to do?" asked Ian.

"I'll show you...in the training hall."

They all let out a huge gulp and asked, "Training hall?"

"Yep. The exercise equipment will be an extreme part of your punishment. You all will be doing some extreme, severe training."

Ian was shaking in fear and Eli was scared to death just thinking about what's gonna happen next and Justin was so scared that he peed himself. Eli looked at Justin and asked, "Again?"

"I did it again, didn't I?"

Eli nodded his head and Justin looked down and felt completely embarassed by it. He chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry, guys."

* * *

Pretty funny, right? That's what they deserve, though but that was part one of Shifu's punishment. Part two is gonna take those bullies to the edge! Stick around!


	18. Brutal Training

This is where Shifu gives the term 'extreme training' to a new level.

* * *

Chapter 18: Brutal Training

Several minutes later, Eli, Justin and Ian went in the training hall, where they walked anxiously and nervously about the terms of 'extreme training.' Justin was shaking and asked, "What kind of training do you think he's gonna give us, you guys?"

"Whatever it is, it might not be such a big deal. Maybe it won't be too difficult or too extreme." Eli said.

As soon as the doors open, in comes Shifu standing there and made a smirk on his face. He chuckled and said, "I've been waiting for you three."

"How'd you figure?" asked Ian.

"Since you three are experts on fighting, I thought it would be a great idea for you three to do some heavy training."

Eli sighed in relief and asked, "What'd I tell you? It won't be as hard as we thought it would be."

Shifu rolled his eyes and said, "Well...."

Then, their faces fell flat in shock and Justin said, "It's gonna be tough, isn't it?"

"When you say tough, how tough?"

When they came in, they gasped in shock when they saw the Five, Musaki, Po, Ichi, Kaguya, Fu and Ren standing together in front of some serious exercise equipment. Eli looked very intimidated when they saw the equipment together in the hall.

"You seem a bit nervous there, Eli." Shifu said.

He was sweating a little bit, but wanted to keep it out of everyone else. He said, in a shaky voice, "N-nervous? No. Wh-what would m-make you think t-that I'm....n-nervous?"

"Your voice is shaking." Musaki said.

"For bullying Musaki, we will see how 'easy' it is when you do exercise equipment. Expect to have blood, sweat, tears and maybe some vomit coming out of you and believe me, it is not pretty."

"Man, are you strict." Ian muttered.

"That's his nature." Tigress said.

"Time for your exercise."

Soon, Eli, Justin and Ian were using a lot of the exercise equipment; medicine ball, lifts, carriers, and other contraptions that would easily get them exhausted. Eli started lifting Po and it was torture for him and that he was too heavy. He grunted with pain and exhaustion when he lifted Po. He asked, "How much did you eat?"

"Less talking, more lifting." Po demanded.

Eli whimpered softly and thought to himself, 'This is like kung-fu boot camp.'

Meanwhile, Kaguya and Tigress are working on Justin on carrying weights and lifts. Justin was not enjoying this kind of thing and his arms felt like it's dying for lifting all these heavy weights. He looks at Tigress and Kaguya and they weren't complaining about lifting some weights, and Justin whined a little bit and said, "Why do you guys do this?"

"It makes us stronger." Tigress said.

"And it makes ya tough!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Are you doing this to torture us?"

"It's a little thing called payback, cause once you mess with Musaki, you're messing with us."

"Now, less complaining, more weight-lifting!"

"But--"

"No buts! Just do it!!!"

Tigress looked at Kaguya and smiled at him. She told her, "I see you're a fierce little thing, right?"

"Totally fierce. Probably got it from you."

"Well, thank you."

"Should I get a break?" asked Justin.

"No breaks!" both shouted.

Then, Shifu and Musaki were working with Ian and they demanded Ian to do some situps. Ian did some situps, which made him really tired and sweaty. He did every ounce of situps and Shifu stopped him. There was sweat coming out of Ian's head and he took a breather.

"Are we done?" he panted.

"It's only the beginning. Now do some push-ups." Shifu said.

Ian's jaw dropped and asked, "Push-ups? I did some freakin' situps like you told me to and now you want me to do some push-ups?! That's just wrong in so many ways."

"I'm in charge and what I say goes."

Ian looked at Musaki and told him, "Can you tell this dude that I can't do any push-ups?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules. If Shifu says do push-ups, do some push-ups." Musaki said.

Ian groaned frustratedly and knew that there was no way out of it, so he sighed heavily and said, "Fine."

He got down on the floor and did some push-ups, while more sweat starts coming out of his head. While doing that, Musaki asked Shifu, "Think we're being too strict with all three of them?"

"Do you?" asked Shifu.

They looked at all three of them and they can tell that they're tired, exhausted, a lot sore and kinda complaining a little. Then, they looked at each other and said it together, "Nah."

"Think I went to far in this?" asked Shifu.

"Are you kidding? This is the best punishment you've ever gave them. Also, it's the best day of my life." Musaki answered.

"I'm glad."

Then, they saw Ian looking a bit tired and Shifu told him to stop. When he stopped, he laid there on the floor, not moving in any second. He panted heavily and groaned in complete pain. Shifu came to him and said, "We'll stop for today."

"Thank goodness." Ian said, breathless.

"Have you learned you lesson, Ian?"

Ian panted heavily and said, "Yes, Shifu."

"Think it's easy to do these type of exercises?"

"Not really. You've really hit us really hard."

"That's how it is here. Training is the number one priority in order to achieve greatness in kung-fu."

"What are you saying?"

"You must treat young people, even smaller children, with some compassion and respect and not make their lives miserable. It will crush their spirit and even worse, their feelings will be damaged, which will take a long time to heal. I think you should show some compassion towards Musaki and so do your friends."

Ian lets out a heavy sigh of fatigue and realized what Shifu's saying. He looked at Musaki and blinks twice. He tries to get up, but every bone in his legs and arms felt like spaghetti and tells Musaki, "I'm sorry for everything. Can you please forgive us?"

"Of course I can forgive you." Musaki said.

"That's good."

Then, Shifu looks at Justin and Eli, seeing that they're breaking many sweats and said, "That's enough, boys."

Eli sets Po down and Justin got away from Tigress and Kaguya and they looked at him with intimidation, which freaked him out a bit. Eli and Justin came in front of Ian, who's still laying down on the ground and looked at Shifu, face-to-face. He told them, "Excellent work. This is what you needed--discipline and compassion. I believe you two owe Musaki something."

Musaki stared at them, with his arms folded and both Justin and Eli looked at him and said, "We're sorry, Musaki."

"For what?"

"Bullying you."

"And?"

"Messing you up."

"And?"

"Threatening your life."

"And?"

"And for calling you stupid names."

"You're forgiven."

"Good. Students, we're done for today."

Everyone dropped what they're doing and walked back to the bunkhouse, leaving Justin, Ian and Eli lying down on the training hall, exhausted and filled with sweat and pain.

As they lie there, Ian said, "Maybe this is what we needed?"

"What do you mean?" asked Justin.

"To have this little kick in the butt."

"We always kick someone's butt, so why us?" asked Eli.

"It just gives us a lesson that we have to take full responsiblity for our actions and maybe even think about what we're doing and how it affects others as well."

"I think Shifu did this to torture us." Justin said.

"No, he's right. We needed some discipline and I guess if it's him, then we should do whatever he tells us." Eli said.

"Good point." Ian said.

"You guys tired?"

"Yep."

"Same as me."

"Can you believe Shifu made me do situps and push-ups? I wanted to throw up right there and call it a sick day." Ian said.

"At least you didn't have to get intimidated by two girls. They've been working me like crazy. Right now, I'm scared to look at them in the eye." Justin whimpered.

"Try carrying a 400 something pound panda and drag him across the place. It might look good on ya." Eli said.

"This is brutal."

"But good brutal."

Justin started panting heavily and all of a sudden, because of the training and all, he made a face that seems a little pale, but then, something in his stomach is starting to come out of his mouth. He covered it and then, went outside quick and started vomiting really hard. Ian and Eli groaned in disgust when they ehard Justin puke. After he puked, Justin groaned in complete tiredness and sickness. Soon enough, both Ian and Eli felt the same thing Justin felt, and they turned the other way and started vomiting as well.

Unaware that Musaki, Kaguya and Ichi were watching the entire time. Musaki snickered and Kaguya giggled a little bit to see them vomiting.

"It seems gross." Ichi said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's a funny gross." Kaguya said.

"I agree highly." Musaki said.

"That's what they get though with all the training and such."

Then, they started walking back to the bunkhouse and a few minutes later, all three of them stopped vomiting and felt completely nauseous after that rigorous training.

"Dude, we really gotta change ourselves." Eli said.

"So do we." Justin and Ian groaned.

* * *

Okay, the ending of this chapter is totally hilarious! Stay tuned for more!


	19. Bonding Moment

More bonding moments with Musaki and Ren.

* * *

Chapter 19: Bonding Moment

It was almost sunset when Musaki sat down and looked at the view of the Sacred Peach Tree. He suddenly feels at peace and felt the wind blowing through his fur. It's like his peaceful haven to get away from it all and just be himself for a short amount of time, which is an amazing feeling for him. He also feels most satisfied about his former bullies getting whipped into shape. He chuckled softly and thought that it was a good moment for him, to see them tired, exhausted and also sick to their stomach. He's like in his happy moment.

"Hey, Musaki."

He turns around and in comes Ren. He smiles and says, "Hey, Ren. What's up?"

"Not much." he answered.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, Ichi has been telling me about you before I even met you, and I wanted to see if there's a few things about you that I might know about."

"Like what?"

"Like...how did you get adopted here?"

Musaki sighed heavily and explained to him, "Well, I've been here for a year and a half, though it seems like forever to me and I got adopted by someone who works at the Jade Palace. He starts explaining everything about this place and I felt as if that this is the place that I totally want to call 'home'. Looking around in this place, it does feel like home to me. So I waited outside until my guardians came out and I was out of the orphanage to here. I could finally leave behind my dark room that I've been isolated myself from for 10 years and embrace a new family."

"10 years in a dark room by yourself?" asked Ren.

"Yep."

"Wow, that's a lot. How did you get to the orphanage?"

"Well, how should I put this? I was sent to the orphanage because of my parents."

"Whatever happened to them?"

Musaki sighed heavily and felt a little nervous about it, because he knew it could be too emotional for him. He covered his face with his paw to sort of hide away some misty eyes. He uncovered his eyes and asked, "Why do you do this to me?"

"I was just asking."

"Okay. It kinda hurts to tell someone about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Did they beat you up?"

"No, they didn't. They...they died."

Ren gasped in surprise and never knew that this was the outcome of what happened to Musaki's parents. He looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It was brutal for me and I've been so depressed for such a long time."

"How old were you when your parents died?"

"Three."

"That's all? That's too early."

"I know."

"What caused it?"

"Well, one day, we were sleeping in a cave and one morning, both my parents risked their lives to save me from....him."

"Who's 'him'?"

"Tai Lung."

Ren gasped in shock and noticed that the person who got defeated by the Dragon Warrior was the one that killed Musaki's parents. He looked at him and asked, "Really?"

"Yep. I could never forget those crazy orange eyes, that resembles some serious killing."

"And you made it alive?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for them, I would be here now. But I still miss them."

"I never knew that it was painful for you."

"It was. Now, I'm lucky to have a big family, even though it's a lot of kung-fu. Once you get used to it, you can learn a lot from it and also come up with some amazing new moves."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I know. So, what about you? Do you have parents?"

"Well, both of them died."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. A villainous dude named Jong killed both of my parents."

Musaki gasped in shock and said, "That's uncalled for!"

"I know and I became a skilled fighter and I killed him for killing my parents. So, he got what he deserved."

"What did you do him?"

"Used my skills and weapons to give him his last day on earth. That douche bag was completely ticking me off so bad for killing both my parents and I wanted some serious revenge and it has been accomplished."

"Wow. That's incredible."

"Yep. How old were you when you were in the orphanage?"

"The same age the day my parents died."

"Three?"

"Yep."

"And how old were you when you got adopted?"

"13."

"So, just now?"

"Yep. I'm 14 now."

"Man, how times have changed."

"Yes, it has changed so quickly."

"Amazing."

"So, were you and Ichi cousins when you first met?"

"It didn't start out that way. We were both friends and enemies, and as soon as we got to know each other later, he suddenly realized that I'm on his dad's side when I told him and all of a sudden, we became cousins."

"Awesome. I guess you guys got to be family, right?"

"Yeah. It's been good for a while. Along with my other cousins like Fu, Shiissa and Xiamou. All five of us are like friends rather than cousins, but hey, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Impressive."

"So what has life been for you since you've been here?"

"A combination of ups and downs and also sometimes, I get a little intimidated from one of the Five."

"No! Who?"

"Tigress."

"Her? How come?"

"She wasn't too satisfied with me being here, because she compares me to Po, even though I'm not a heavyweight and I'm kinda shy."

"Dude, when I got to know you, I didn't see a shy bone in you anywhere."

"That's because we've been hanging out with each other for a while."

"So, how come Tigress made you intimidated?"

"Her toughness and jealousy towards me. She can be a bit obnoxious and I get a little fearful and a bit scared of her at times. One time, she thought I would be better off if I wasn't there and it messed me up a bit."

"She's mean to you, isn't she?"

"Mostly, but she's learning how to deal with it."

"That's truthful."

"Hey, guys."

Ren and Musaki turned around and sees Ichi and Po walking by. They greeted them as soon as they came over. Po asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Just talking." Musaki answered.

"I see you and Ren are getting along." Ichi said, happily.

"Yep."

"Musaki has told me so many things about himself that I've never heard before and he's really special." Ren said.

"When you hang out with Musaki, he's like the brother you always wanted to have."

"That's how he is towards me."

"Well, I'm breaking out of my shell now."

"I think you've escaped it, Lil' Saki." Po said.

Ren stared at him and asked, "Lil' Saki?"

"It's a nickname he gave me. It kinda sticks and I love the nickname." Musaki said.

"How'd you choose the nickname?"

"Well, I just thought of something cool and amazing and I was sleeping a few days after he got adopted here and I started calling him 'Lil' Saki' and it's been that nickname ever since."

"Wow, that's cool."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah, extremely cool. Must be lucky to have a person like him here."

"Very lucky and Shifu's lucky as well."

"How so?"

"He told me one day that Musaki's like the son he never wanted, but wanted to try to be a good father figure to him."

"It's true. And I do appreciate Shifu for that." Musaki said.

* * *

Is that sweet or what? I'll get to the happy ending as soon as possible. Review away! The last chapter will be awesome!


	20. Changes

And here's the happy ending when everything changes between Musaki and the bullies. They are friends now. Guess that brutal training changed them in an instant.

* * *

Chapter 20: Changes

The next day, Musaki woke up one morning and embraced the feeling of a new day as he went out and did some yoga. He was doing a few yoga poses and movements to get him through the day. He lets out a huge sigh of relief as he puts his hands directly towards his chest and closed his eyes. As his eyes were closed, he starts seeing peaceful thoughts and that this will all be as peaceful as ever.

"Morning, Musaki."

He opened his eyes and saw Shifu standing there. He smiled and said, "Good morning, Shifu."

He could see that Musaki was doing some yoga and asked, "Am I interrupting you?"

"Nah, I'm finished anyway."

"Good."

"Justin, Eli and Ian were sleeping here near the training hall late last night after an exhausting day of my severe punishment for bullying you recently and even before."

"I have to say, it was an amazing thing you did to make them do some training and such."

"I'm glad you liked seeing that."

"And I'm very glad I did. They were vomiting like crazy yesterday after that."

"They were?"

"Yep."

"So, what are you gonna do with them now?"

"They did apologize, so I think seeing them exhausted is punishment enough."

"True."

"I will make sure that they're true to their promise."

"Cool, thanks."

A few hours later, Musaki walked to the front of the Jade Palace and saw Justin, Ian and Eli standing there. Musaki chuckled and asked, "What's up?"

"Musaki, we just want to tell you that we're sorry for everything....again." Ian said.

"It's cool."

"And, we were hoping that if it's okay with you, that we can be friends instead of bullies?" asked Justin.

"Of course we can be friends."

"Cool."

"We're gonna have a fresh new start." Eli said.

"It sure is."

"We're about to head home now."

"Already?"

"Of course. Maybe we can hang sometime?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, that'll be cool."

"All right. See you, man."

"Later, guys."

Seeing Justin, Ian and Eli change their ways definitely made Musaki feel good that they're finally being friends now and that's how they should stay, but Shifu will keep an eye on them, just in case.

"Hey, Musaki!"

He turns around and sees Kaguya, Fu, Ichi and Ren in the back. He said, "Hey, guys."

"What's up, buddy?" asked Ichi.

"Not much."

"I see those bullies are friends now." Ren said.

"Yeah, they are."

"I'm glad. But just in case if they relapse into their bullying ways, you know where to find us." Kaguya said.

"Thanks for the offer, but Shifu told me he's gonna keep an eye on them."

"I'll help out as well."

The others were laughing, because Kaguya's kinda silly. She looked at them and asked, "What?"

"So, we're all going home." Fu said.

"Already?"

"Yeah, we gotta head back." Ichi said.

"Well, okay. You guys should invite me over one of these days."

"Good idea. Maybe we'll introduce you to our cousins."

"That's awesome. Just me know, okay?"

"Count on it."

Musaki looks at Ren and said, "It's nice to meet you, Ren."

"Same here, Musaki." Ren said.

They both shook hands and then, Ichi said, "You guys should hug."

They looked at each other and said, in unison, "What the heck?"

Then, they hugged each other and Musaki feels as though Ren is like a brother to him, even though he's a Tanuki and all. Ren told him, "If you're ever in the mountains, look me up."

"Likewise."

"See you around, dude."

"Same here, man."

Everyone said 'goodbye' to Musaki as they left the palace and Musaki found a good place in his heart and feels as if he's got lots of friends and he's very lucky to have them. That the bullies he's been feared are now friends, he met a new friend that's Ichi's cousin; it seems as though things are definitely looking up for Musaki.

He walked back up the stairs to the Jade Palace and he sees Po and Shifu standing in front of him. He let out a smile and both of them smiled as well and he followed them back to the training hall for some more training.

In the end, Musaki knows that they'll be watching over him as did his parents. The wind blows and a voice whispers,

'Well done, my son. We'll always be with you.'

It followed through Musaki's ear and he knew for a second, that it was his parents. He smiled, looked up at the sky and whispered, "Thanks."

"Hey, Lil' Saki! You coming?" asked Po.

"I'm coming!" he exclaimed, as he ran off with Shifu and Po and followed them for some training skills.

* * *

THE END

That was an awesome story! Thanks for reading and reviewing it. Most appreciation. Read and review, please! See ya!


End file.
